Archangel
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: Xover Wufei was chosen to be the next Archangel, but how well can he deal with his Angelica? Read! You dont have to have read the book! COMPLETE 1xR 2XH 3xOC 5xOC
1. Chapter 1

Archangel

By K-chan^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam and I don't own the characters from the book Archangel, Sharon Shinn does.

Rating: PG, swearing, sexual innuendos

Comments: Please

Note:  Hehe I love the book Archangel  by Sharon Shinn, so much that I decided to write a crossover fic with it ^-^ this is a crossover with Gundam Wing.  If you have read the book, this story takes place 20 years after the book ended, so as you can guess Gabriel's term as Archangel has come to an end.  If you haven't read the book, no matter you will still understand it so don't worry ^~^  Also here's a little warning:  I love Quatre-sama, but he gets ..mean.. and he is pretty OOC… give the fic a chance?  This is a 2xH, 1xR, 3xOC and 5xOC =)

Families in the story (to save me from explaining later)

_In the Eyrie_

Gabriel, current Archangel, leader of the host; an angel

Rachel, current Angelica; a mortal

Ayeka, their daughter; a mortal

Obadiah, an angel

Quatre and Trowa, his twin sons, also angels

Judith, annoying mortal woman

Relena and Hilde, her daughters, Relena an angel, Hilde a mortal

_In Monteverde_

Ariel, current leader of the host, an angel

Wufei, her son; an angel, future Archangel

_In Cedar Hills_

Nathan, leader of the host, Gabriel's brother; an angel

Magdalena, his wife; also an angel

Duo, their son; an angel

Heero, also their son, a mortal

_Others_

Milliardo/Zechs, rich merchant of Semorrah

Noin, his wife

Tralla, their daughter

Treize, a Manadavvi land owner

Lady Une, his wife

Dorothy, their daughter

Prologue

If you haven't read the book (which most of you haven't) They live in a place called Samaria and praise a god named Jovah.  The world is split into 3 continents, Gaza, which is governed by the Host of Monteverde. Bethel, which is governed by the Host of The Eyrie and Jordana, which is governed by the Host of Cedar Hills.  The whole world is ruled over by the Archangel, an angel that acts esentally like a king (or Queen if the Archangel is female) and the Angelica, which is a mortal woman (again or man).  Another thing you should know is that once a year the entire world gathers at one place (Plain of Sharon) to sing what is called the Gloria, to signify to the god that the world is still in harmony. If it is not sung then the god will destroy the Plain of Sharon first, then the River that divides Bethel and Jordana, then finally the entire world.   Angels are the foundation of the world.  They pray (fly into the stratosphere and sing a song to the god) for weather intercessions, cures for illnesses and other such stuff, they live in the three hosts.  Semmorah is an important river city on the river between Bethel and Jordana.  The Manadavvi are landowners/merchants that live near Monteverde.  Hmm.. I'm pretty sure that's all you would need to know…. Oh yeah, and singing (music) is an important part of Samarian life, there is A LOT of emphasis on having a good singing voice. And Velora is the city that serves the Eyrie. 

Ayeka ran down one of the many stone corridors that made up the Eyrie.  She sighed in frustration, her dress was tripping her up and her bangs where in her face, and it didn't help that she was late for an important social event.  When she reached the great dining hall she burst through the doors accidentally, sliding on the stone floor.  Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at her.  Everyone meant people from all over.  Merchants from Semorrah, landowners of the Manadavvi and angels from all three hosts.  Ayeka looked up and saw all the people staring at her, she blushed and bowed her head.  "I'm very sorry for the interruption," she apologized in a quiet voice.

When she looked up she saw her father looking very displeased, so she apologized to him as well, "I apologize father, I slipped on the stone in the corridor."

She heard a snort from off to her side and sent a glare toward a young dark haired angel from Monteverde.  "I accept your apology, now take your seat."

"Yes father."  She replied walking gracefully to her seat.

When she sat down the angel beside her leaned and whispered in her ear, "that was quite the entrance lovely."

She turned her head and glanced at the smiling blond angel, she smiled a bit.  "You know me, always have to make an entrance."

He laughed.  "Did you really slip on the floor?" asked another young angel.

She turned her gaze to the green-eyed angel who sat on the other side of the blond one and scowled.  "Yes, stupid dress, stupid shoes."

The braided angel across from her laughed rather loud, "what?  Uncle Gabe wouldn't let you wear your regular pants and T-shirt?"

Ayeka glared at him.  "Why cousins, I did not realize you were here," she said sweetly.

"Hn, cut the act, its us your talking to."

Her glare turned into a smile.  "Ah, very true.  So tell me Heero have you seen Relena?"

He growled as his brother elbowed him, "yeah, she met us on the landing port, you should have seen it!  They got all mushy!  It was the first time I have ever seen him get soft about anything!"

"You have a death wish Duo."

The braided angel waved his hand and took a sip of wine, "when do I not?" that caused them all to laugh.

"Well Duo, we could tease you about a certain someone too."  Ayeka mocked.

"Yeah Duo, how is Hilde anyway?"

Duo flushed bright red, "Uh..um… well… Be quiet Quatre!  We all know-" Heero clamped a hand over Duo's mouth and flashed a glance over to where Gabriel was sitting.

"Shut up idiot!" he rasped releasing Duo.

Duo blinked.  "Oh yeah, sorry Q-man, thanks Heero.  Just don't know when to shut my mouth most of the time."

Quatre chuckled quietly. "It's all right Duo, no harm done."

Ayeka shifted in her seat.  "So people, how long are you staying?" she asked changing the subject.

Duo grinned.  "Well me'n Heero are staying for three weeks to train with Obadiah."

"Oh?  What is father teaching you?" asked Trowa.

"Oh I don't know, stuff about missions and voice training"

"I see."

He perked up. "Yep! And of course you have to set aside some time and all of us can go down to Velora!"

Ayeka smiled. "Of course wouldn't miss it for the world."

The five youths chatted and laughed over dinner.  When it came to a close and everyone was milling about reading to go leave to the singing, the group was about to leave when a low voice stopped them.  "That was quite the entrance woman."

They turned to see an angel from Monteverde, he had black hair and black eyes.  Ayeka disliked him and so was immediately on the defensive.  "That it was Angelo."

"Only you would embarrass your entire hold like that."

She narrowed her eyes, "what's that suppose to mean?  I did not embarrass my hold!  It was an accident, I slipped on the floor."

"Then perhaps next time you'll be on time and then you wont have to run," he taunted.

"Shut up."

"Temper, temper Angela…  You should not speak to the future Archangel like that."

Ayeka rolled her eyes, "_bite me_."

His face darkened with anger. "I told you!  Do not speak to me like that!  You are nothing more than a pathetic  mortal that can't even sing."  His tone was dark and mocking.

She blinked in surprise, who did he think he was?!  Talking to _her_ like that!  So what if he was the Archangel-elect, she was the Archangel's daughter!  Her surprise turned to anger, her face flushed with the serge of adrenaline.  "Is that so?  Well let me tell you something you pompous prick!  You are nothing more than obstinate jackass, who has nothing better to do than gloat over others!  And let me tell you something else, my father is ten times the Archangel you will ever be!  You can't see past your own ego to see anybody else's problems!" she yelled back in his face.

He was about to reply, but Quatre slipped one of his wings between them and swept Ayeka away.  "Quatre!"

"Hush, dearest.  It is better that you don't patronize him.  He is to be the next Archangel," he said using his wing to trap her.

"He has 6 months."

Quatre laughed. "Yes, but you will still have to deal with him afterwards."

She sighed.  "You're right.  I pity the woman who has to be his Angelica."

He laughed harder and released her.  Ayeka lifted her chin and bowed to the dark eyed angel, "I am sorry Angelo, forgive me for my lack of discretion," she spoke with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

He glowered but nodded his head.

Duo decided it was up to him to break the tension, "so Wufei, whatcha been up to?"

Wufei turned and looked at the other angel, "I have been busy preparing for my accent."

Ayeka's throat became itchy and she coughed, in the quietness of the now empty room, it sounded like a sarcastic cough.  Heero and Quatre caught the look on Wufei's dark face and they each took one of Ayeka's arms and lead her out the door.  Trowa and Duo continued to talk to the angry Wufei as they too made there way out to the outside pavilion.

The next day Ayeka woke up to the bell being sounded on her door, she groaned "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's your father."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed, and threw some cloths on.  She ran over to the door and opened it, stepping aside to let her father in.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely waving to a chair.

Gabriel ignored the chair and turned to his daughter.  "Wufei was in a dark mood this morning."

Her eyebrow raised in interest.  "Yeah so?  When is he not in a dark mood?"

Gabriel sighed.  "Ok then, he's in an extra dark mood.  Did you say something to him last night?"

"What makes you think *I* said anything?"

"He was muttering about some insolent girl, and I only know _one_ insolent girl."

Ayeka folded her arms over her chest, "I don't know what you are talking about," fire flashing in her eyes.

Again Gabriel sighed.  "Aya, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Aya…" he said sternly.

She frowned.  "Fine, let's see I called him a pompous prick, and a obstinate jackass.  I told him that you are ten times the Archangel he will ever be and that his ego is so big that he can't see anybody else's problems."

Gabriel rubbed a hand over his eyes, he suddenly had a headache.   "Tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I didn't."

He groaned.  "Why?  Do you strive to make my life difficult?  I swear between you and your mother…"

"But Papa!  He said I was a pathetic mortal girl!"

"And what you say to him before that?"

"*cough*Biteme*cough*"

"What was that?"

"I told him to bite me," she replied quietly.

"Oh, you were really on a roll weren't you?"

She scowled.  "He was mocking me!  Papa, do realize how much I dislike him?"

Gabriel smiled, "You don't even know him Aya."

"He's so arrogant!  He always mocks people!  And talk about pushy!"

Her father laughed, "You know your mother used to think the same thing about me."

"She still does."

"Is that so?"

"Hehe, just kidding, got ya."  She winked.

He rolled his eyes.  "Haha, anyway, do me a favour?  Please don't insult him anymore.  The last Archangel didn't like me, I would like this one to at leased respect me."

"I'll try."

"Good, now because of your laziness you missed breakfast.  Your cousins and Obadiah's boys are looking for you and so are Relena and Hilde you better get going."

"Ok, later Papa!"

"Bye Aya."

Later Ayeka sat with Relena and Hilde in an open-air pastry shop in Velora, awaiting the arrival of the rest of their group.

"Isn't Duo the cutest thing you have ever seen?" asked Hilde, sighing dreamily.

"Nah, Heero's cuter," replied Relena.

"Eww…. They're both nasty."  

Hilde and Relena looked at Ayeka in mock horror.

"We're nasty?  Aya, I'm hurt!" came the voice of Duo behind them.

The girls spun around and saw the four boys standing there smirking.  Ayeka raised her eyebrow and waved to some chairs, "and you think I'm cute?"

Duo made a face, "you're my cousin!"

"My point exactly!" she laughed.

Quatre pulled a chair beside Ayeka, but before he sat down he whispered , "I think you're cute."

She giggled and pushed him into his seat.  She looked around and saw Duo and Heero had seated themselves beside the objects of their affections, while Trowa sat on her other side.  "So girlies happening today?" asked Duo ordering some rolls and wine.

"Nothing much," replied Relena.

"Me either, that's why we're hangin' with you!" exclaimed Hilde, smiling up at the handsome angel.

"Got a visit from Papa this morning."  Ayeka commented casually, sniffing the contents of Quatre's cup then sipping it.

Quatre smiled and took his cup from her grasp, "and what did he say?" he inquired avoiding her arms that were trying to get his cup.

She mock scowled at him.  "I'll tell you when you let me have a drink."

"Lovely, why don't you just order your own?"

"Cause yours tastes better."

Duo laughed, and Heero said, "So what did your father want?"

She glowed when Quatre surrendered his cup, after a sip or two she continued, "he came to talk to me about Wufei."

"Is that so?  What did he ask?"

She chuckled, "What I had said to him."

"How did he know you said something?" asked Relena following Ayeka's example and stealing a sip from Heero's cup.  He just smiled slightly when she stuck her tongue out at the bitter taste.

Ayeka laughed, so did Quatre, Trowa and Duo.  "Said he was muttering about an insolent girl.  Apparently he was in bad humour this morning at breakfast."

"That he was, which I can almost guarantee was a direct result of your bantering."

"Speaking of breakfast, I missed you there lovely," Quatre purred draping one of his wings across her shoulders.

She shrugged, "I was tired, bantering wears one out you know."  She shot a glare at Heero.

Quatre laughed softly.  "So it seems."

Hilde perked up, "So troops where to?"

"I want to get a few new things while I'm here, the shopping's better in Velora than it is in Cedar Hills." said Duo standing.

The others followed suit, "then shall we head to the bazaars?" suggested Hilde, taking Duo's arm. 

"Let's go!"

The rest of the day was spent shopping and laughing.  Duo bought Hilde a charming little gold bracelet with a ruby interlay.  Heero bought Relena a blue silk scarf for her hair and Quatre -much to Ayeka's refusal, bought her a set of silver sapphire earrings.

"They suit your eyes dearest."

"Quatre, I do not need anymore little gifts from you.  As it is every time you go on a mission you bring me back a trinket of sorts," argued Ayeka as they walked toward the mountain that housed The Eyrie.

"Ah, but lovely, I know you love each and every one of them," Quatre drawled smiling.

"Yeah Aya, what are you complaining about?  I wish I had a handsome angel that brought me gifts every time he went away," said Hilde winking at her.

"Hey!  You do have a handsome angel bringing you gifts!  What is that on your wrist?" Duo complained.

"Hehe, I was just kidding Duo."

Duo grasped Hilde around the waist and swung her into his arms.  "Good, ready?"

Hilde giggled as they plunged into the air, heading for the landing port of the Eyrie.

"Well I guess we should follow, Heero are you going to fly with me or Trowa?" asked Relena.

"I trust you." 

Relena nodded and picked Heero up and flung herself into the air. (An: angels have heightened strength)  Trowa wordlessly followed the others into the air.  "I believe you need an escort my dear lady.  Are you going to stop complaining about my gifts now?" asked Quatre as mischievous glint in his eye.

Ayeka smirked.  "I don't know, I suppose I should since it seems there is no other angels to take me and I was not born with wings on my back."

"Aye, your right fair Angela."  He swept his wings around her pulling her closer.

"Then I am sorry," she whispered leaning in to his embrace.

"Hey!  You two comin' or what?" called Duo from above.

Ayeka giggled and called back, "yep on our way!"  She put her arms around his neck and felt him lift her and cradle her against his chest, "Shall we?" 

"I believe we shall."  He ascended toward the mountain.

When they landed at the port humans disentangled themselves from angels -much to their disappointment- and began to walk inside.

"Well that was a wonderful day, we shall have to do it more often," Relena commented softly.

"You said it Rele!  But for now we must be off."  Duo embraced Hilde.

"Yes I'm afraid we must too.  Mother will worry you know," replied Hilde rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… well I don't have anywhere to be, Quatre you wanna come sing with me in the recital rooms?" asked Ayeka.

Quatre smiled down at her, "Sure lovely, go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, bye guys see ya later!" she waved and skipped down the hall.

As soon as she was out of earshot Duo turned to Quatre and said, "man, you got to be brave to sing with her.  She's totally tone deaf!  Funny cause she can play almost any instrument ever made-"

Quatre shrugged and replied, "things are not always what they seem."

Duo looked at him blankly.  "Come on Q-man, we have all heard her sing.  She is as flat as a pancake.  Though only Jovah knows how.  Both her parents have amazing voices."

Quatre smiled sleepily.  "Well, you will see wont you.  One can always learn.  Or perhaps she is letting you believe what you want to believe."

Heero, Relena, Hilde, Trowa and Duo frowned.  "Quatre, you are making no sense," said Heero bluntly.

Duo laughed then, "you know what they say, love is blind.  Maybe Q-man has a bad case of it."

Quatre just shook his head, turned and waved.  "I'll see you later," leaving the others to their confusion.

He soon reached the recital chamber where Ayeka was waiting.  He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor.  "What do you want to sing today?" she asked craning her neck to look at him.

"You know you really should tell someone other than me.  At leased your friends," he suggested turning the one chair in the room around and sitting on it backwards, letting his wings fan out behind him.

She frowned, "what are you talking about?"

He set his head on his folded arms and looked at her, "I mean that you can sing.  You know it troubles your father to no end that he sired a mortal that can't sing."

Ayeka scowled.  "Hn… is it so bad to not be able to sing?"

Quatre chuckled in response.  "Aye, it is lovely when you come from the parentage you do.  Both you parents have amazing voices.  But then that's not your problem is it?  Your voice is a _very_ fine one, if only you'd share it with someone other than me."

She looked away. "What if I don't want to?"

"No one can make you, you know that."

"That's right, and I will sing when I want to sing!" she scowled stubbornly.

 He kept his lazy smile and reached down and touched the end of her nose with his finger.  "I believe you will, so now what did you want to sing?"

"How about this one?" she said pointing to an old sheet of paper.

"Suits me just fine, you start."

"Alright," she opened her mouth and started to sing the first verse.

_"We've done our cold time, you and I_

_Fought off the raging of this northern sky_

_And heaven knows I wanna compare the ocean to your eyes_

_Baby lets fly…"_

Quatre so caught up in her beautiful alto he almost missed his entrance,

_"Doin' hard time, day to day_

_ Huddled beneath this winter sun all frozen grey_

_You lose your freedom, while you watch the season slip away_

_But not today…"_

Then their voices melded together in a pretty harmony,

_"Livin in the darkness, baby_

_Comin' all undone_

_Been a cruel December, now we're prayin' for the sun_

_By the time the storm rolls in, we could be long gone_

_Baby lets get lost, till the days get long_

_Just you and I…"_

When the song ended, Quatre smiled, "Ah, it is a crime that you hide such a beautiful voice."

"Please, don't start again, I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do lovely," they sang until late that night.

Let's just say Wufei did not have such a wonderful time.  After he left The Eyrie with his mother, he got home and was face with petty landowner's squabbles.  That girl Ayeka had not put him a very good mood to begin with, so the landowners felt the repercussions of that.

"Son, what has got you angry this time?" asked Ariel as she watch the terrified farmers exit the hold.

Wufei grunted at her.  "What make you think I am mad?"

Ariel smiled, "I know you well enough.  You were angry when you left the Eyrie, tell me what has you upset?"

He scowled.  "That stupid girl."

She looked surprised, "you mean Gabriel's daughter?"

"That's the one."

"But what did she do that would have you so angry that your send the landowners running in fear?" she laughed softly.

He spun on his mother.  "She had the audacity to insult me!  The next Archangel!  She has no respect for authority."

"Does she not?  I think she is a sweet girl."

He scowled again.  "You would, you're a woman.  You all think alike."

Ariel's soft smile turned into a scowl.  "Wufei, I don't know where you get such things from.  But you better get them out of your mind pretty quick because in case you have forgotten you have a wife to find.  Do you plan on waiting till the last second to find her?"

He turned away, "I will find the woman soon enough."

It was actually 4 months before he could get away to visit the oracle to seek his bride.  He landed and strode in demanding attention.

"Acolyte!  I need to speak to the oracle!  It is important!" he shouted.

"Now child there is no need to shout," an aging woman reprimanded, coming through the door.  "I trust you have finally come to seen my advice about your Angelica.  What is it with Archangels and waiting till the last second?  Gabriel before you waited till 6 months before the Gloria to seek his bride.  And you, you wait till 2 months before!  Have you no sense of urgency boy?" the oracle scolded.

"Jezebel, I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with your scolding, any woman would be proud to be my Angelica.  Do you know who is to be my wife?" he demanded impatiently.

The oracle snorted.  "Aye I do, I cannot say what Jovah was thinking choosing an Archangel that is only 20, and choosing an Angelica that is even younger!  Oh… I don't know any more."

"What are you going on about old woman?"

Jezebel chuckled, "your Angelica is three years your junior."

Wufei's eye's widened.  "What?!  She is seventeen!  Sweet mercy of Jovah!  Am I cursed?"

She laughed, "I do not, my dear boy believe so.  I know your Angelica, she is a sweet girl."

"You know her?  Then tell me, what is her name?" 

"Patience, dear boy, is a virtue.  You seek the current Archangels daughter, Ayeka daughter of Gabriel and Rachel."

Wufei felt as if he was hit in the stomach a very large bolder, Ayeka?  That mouthy girl that annoyed him to no end?  Oh lord, Jovah is not so merciful after all.  "Ayeka?  That is the sweet girl you speak of?  She is a troublesome brat!  Jovah, she can't even sing!" he raged.

"Maybe she is hiding something."

He scowled, "this could not get any worse."

"Well at leased you know where she is and don't have to look for her.  Though I can say she will not be to thrilled with this either.  She dislikes you, you know."

Wufei sulked.  "I realized that, the last time we met she called me a obstinate jackass." 

The oracle snorted in suppressed laughter.  "Well then Angelo, I'd say you have your work cut out for you." 

He had planned on going strait from the oracle to find his bride, but now he thought he would take the round about way and take his time in getting to the Eyrie.  _Why me?  _he thought _Why does Jovah taunt me so?_ he growled out loud, and would have hit something if there was anything to hit this high in the stratosphere.  He flew for a few hours until he saw the mountain that housed the Eyrie.  When he landed the mortal woman Judith greeted him, the one woman he disliked more than anyone else.

"Oh Angelo!  We were not expecting you!  What brings you here?" she purred in her annoyingly high voice.

Wufei scowled, her daughters were not bad but she was beyond irritating, "I am here on business."

She smiled sweetly.  "Then you have business with the Archangel?"

He rolled his eyes, _must get out of here fast before she leeches on to me_.  "Yes, now if you would excuse me I must be off," he bowed and walked in the opposite direction, his great wings making a swooshing sound in the air.

The next person he ran into was the current Angelica.  "Wufei?  Hello, it is good to see you." 

Wufei turned and bowed to Rachel.  "Angela, good to see you too."

Rachel smiled, "will you join us for dinner?  It is to be served right now.  We have some guests, one more would be welcome."

"Well you see I'm-"

"What ever it is you have come for I'm sure you can tell us over dinner, come along," she interrupted grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.

"Hn…"

Ayeka looked at her cousin with a scowl.  "Duo, what are you doing here?"

Duo laughed.  "Come, don't tell me you are not happy to see me!" he said holding out his arms.

"I am not happy to see you."  Her scowling mouth lifting a bit at the corners.

He pouted and pulled her into a tight embrace.   "Aww, you don't mean that Aya, who could not miss the greatness that is me?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Did I not see you like three weeks ago?  I am much more happy to see Heero," she pulled out of Duo's embrace and hugged her other cousin.

"Now I am _really_ hurt, I mean Heero over me?  He so antisocial!"

"That's the point, he doesn't go on and on like you do."  She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Duo snorted.  "Fine then, I'll go find someone I know that will be happy to see me."

"Like Hilde?"

He growled and stalked away to a different table.

"So Heero, what brings you here?"

Heero shrugged. "Visiting mostly."

"Relena…?" she teased.

He growled and pounced, but she was a bit faster than he was she jumped and started running, giggling the whole way.  He chased her round in a circle until she made a break for the door.  Unfortunately the door opened at that moment and Ayeka slammed into the someone that had walked through, sending both of the to the floor.  "Ouch!  I am _so_ sorry!" she apologized, struggling to get up, which was impossible since the person's wings were entangled around her.   _Wings?… Please let it be Quatre…please, _she thought silently praying.

"Stop squirming girl!  You're making it worse!" the voice commanded from underneath her.

Ayeka froze, she knew that voice, _please not him, anyone but him_, she opened one eye and looked down.  As soon as she saw the person's face she shut her eye immediately, _damn!_  She opened both eyes this time.  She blushed.  "Wufei…"

He didn't answer, just scowled and grunted.

Heero meanwhile had stayed watching this situation with mild amusement, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his grinning brother.  "You know you've done it now Heero."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll kill her for sure this time."

"Hmm."

They looked down and the two were still tangled on the floor.

Ayeka started to move again, "Woman!  I told you to stop moving!" Wufei growled.

"Well how else am I suppose to get up?!"

"Grr… Just wait a few seconds!"

"Fine!"

Wufei growled and mumbled some incoherent words.  Finally he was able to untangle his wings.

_Papa told me not to insult him…Papa told me not to insult him…_she repeated in her head as she felt him start to move.

He got up, but instead of just dropping her on the floor in front of him, as he normally would have done, he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her up with him. 

"Next time watch where you're running," he scolded gruffly, still holding her waist.

She looked up at him in confusion.  What she expected to see in his eyes was anger, instead she saw something odd, something she couldn't place, like he was fighting something back with anger.

 "I-I'm sorry, it was an accident." she stuttered, trying to back away.

Wufei glared at the tiny woman, and released her.  "Hn…" 

She scrambled away, she didn't fear him, but she didn't particularly want to feel his wrath.  There is something odd about him today, like he was hiding something.  And he was being almost…nice.  The thought was so absurd to her that she shook her head violently and went to find her seat.  As soon as she sat down her cousins and Hilde joined her.

"Wow, I thought for sure he was going to kill you, but he didn't even yell!" said Duo surprised, pulling a seat out for Hilde.

"Yeah, I though so too," she replied staring down at her empty plate.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chased you," apologized Heero roughly.

Ayeka looked up and smiled at him.  "It's alright Heero, no harm done."

"I may have caused more problems between you and Wufei."

She shook her head.  "What problems can you cause that don't already exist?  Honestly, I think he's acting weird.  I mean it was like he was barely even angry."

Duo frowned, "Really?  That is odd."

"Well I wonder why he's here.  He's not one to just drop by unannounced unless he has a reason," interjected Hilde.

"Your right, but I don't know."

After the little 'accident' Rachel led Wufei over to the main table to sit with Gabriel and herself.  "Are you alright Wufei?  She hit you pretty hard," asked Rachel concerned.

"I am fine," he replied, his voice still held its gruff tone.

"Ah, Wufei, how are you?  Come sit and tell me why you're here," said Gabriel motioning to the chair on his left, while Rachel sat in the chair on his right.

"I am well Archangel, and you?"

"I am well, so all ready for the Gloria in two months?" Gabriel asked as the food was served.

Wufei glanced at the table that Ayeka had sat herself at, "as ready as I am ever going to be."

"We have not gotten any word on your Angelica, have you not gone to the oracle yet?" inquired Gabriel.

Wufei turned his glance back to the Archangel.  "I went today."

Gabriel smiled.  "Oh?  Well who is she?  A Manadavvi?  A Jordana farmer?  What?"

"Actually, that is the reason I am here."

Surprise crossed the dark haired archangels face.  "What do you mean?  She's lives in The Eyrie?"

Wufei looked down at his plate.  "You could say that."

"Well surly she not an angel?"

He snorted, the very thought of the mahogany haired girl as an angel made him want to laugh out loud.  "No.  Not an angel."

"Well boy, out with it.  Someone in my hold is your Angelica, now who?" said Gabriel gesturing with his hand.

"Your daughter."

Gabriel stopped, and Rachel choked.  "Excuse me?" he demanded quietly.

Wufei sighed and looked at the Archangel and the Angelica.  "My Angelica is Ayeka, daughter of Gabriel and Rachel."

"But she is only seventeen!" exclaimed Rachel frantically.

"I am only twenty."

A frown made its way across Gabriels face.   "This is strange, never has Jovah chosen an Archangel or Angelica that was related to the current Archangel, puts too much power in one family."

"He has never chosen an Archangel so young either," Wufei pointed out.

"But Aya!  By Jovah… She can't even sing!"

Wufei waved his hand impatiently, did he not already know these things?  "All these things I know.  She cannot sing, she is young, we dislike each other… all are obstacles."

Gabriel sighed,.  "Jovah chooses for reasons.  It is her voice he wants to hear, may it be flat and unharmonic.  It matters not that you dislike each other, he chose her for you with reason, and I can guess the reason."

Wufei scowled, and just what did that mean?  Gabriel continued, "well then, I guess we had better tell her.  Your wedding must be soon."

"Gabriel, Wufei, when you tell her, try to be gentle about it.  She is young, and I have a feeling it will break her heart," pleaded Rachel gently, thinking of the blond angel that her daughter is inseparable from.

"Surely marrying me is not _that_ bad."

She smiled.  "No, it is not marrying _you_.  But marrying in general.  Remember, she is seventeen and not ready for marriage."

The two angels approached the table where Ayeka and her cousins sat.  They stopped across from where Ayeka and Heero sat.  "Angelos," greeted Heero.

Duo spun around in his seat, "Heya Uncle Gabe!"

Gabriel grimaced, "hello Duo, Heero."

"Hello Papa, is there something I can help you with?" she heard herself say.  _Oh man, I hope this isn't about the door incident… I'm in for it now… _ her eyes flicked back and forth between her father and the dark eyed Monteverde angel.

"As a matter a fact there is, well it is more something Wufei has to talk to you about." He patted the younger angel beside him on the back.

Wufei grunted.  "It's about my Angelica."

Ayeka looked confused, "what?  You need me to help find her?  She is one of my servants that you need permission to take?"

Gabriel chuckled, while Wufei scowled in irritation.  "No, it's not like that."

She tilted her head to the side, "then what is it?  If you haven't noticed I'm kinda in the middle of eating here."

Duo sniggered, earning glares from Wufei and Heero.  "Well, woman…" he started not quite sure how to say it, _her mother said gentle right?_ he sighed mentally.  "My Angelica… is…"

"Yeess" she prompted.

"You."

Her eyes widened, as she gasped.  Her heart started beating a million times a second.  Her hands flew to her head, _This cannot be happening…Him?!  I have to marry him?!  I was supposed to marry Quatre!_  Her eyes drifted closed then she whispered, "_me?_" 

Gabriel smiled sympathetically at his daughter. "Yes Aya."

Tears had forced themselves out the corners of her eyes.  "BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR ANGELICA!" she screamed then fled out of the room, leaving the entire dining hall staring after her.

They all turned to face the current Angelica when she said, "I thought I told you gentle."

"We were gentle," Gabriel frowned slightly embarrassed.

Wufei was so angry he could not see strait, how dare she refuse him right in front of everyone!  His anger did not go unnoticed.  "Wufei, do not be too angry."

"How can I not be angry?!" he snapped.

Rachel laughed softly and went off to find her daughter, leaving Wufei to stare incredulously at her back.  He felt a hand land on his back.  "They are alike those two," Gabriel sighed wistfully, looking at the door.

"What?"

Gabriel looked down at Wufei, and motioned him to sit, they sat at the table with Heero, Duo and Hilde.  "Have you ever heard the story of how I found Rachel?"

Wufei raised his eyebrow, nodding his head in thanks when Hilde poured him a glass of wine. "I cannot say that I have."

Gabriel appeared amused.  "Well, I thought everyone heard that story!   First I found her in the kitchens of Semmorah, a slave you know," Wufei looked at him in surprise.  "Yes, and much like yourself I figured any woman would be happy to be my Angelica, honoured that the god chose her.  Rachel was not.  She was willing to become a bondservant before becoming Angelica!  Needless to say I was as mad as you are now.  I dragged her back to The Eyie."

"She hated you?"

He smiled.  "No, I think Rachel had been angry for so long that it was used as a mask to cover her real feelings.  True she was angry, and with good cause for nothing in her life was ever her choice."

"What does any of this have to do with Ayeka?" asked Wufei impatiently.

"Well Ayeka is a great deal like her mother, but a great deal like me.  She knows that she must marry you, that it is her duty.  But like her mother she will make a big deal about it."

"Swell."  Wufei's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"They say that Jovah chooses Angelicas that humble their Archangels, maybe that's why she was chosen for you.  I have never seen any other woman stand up to you."

"I do not need to be humbled." 

The Archangel's brow quirked.  "Do you not?  I think Jovah begs to differ."

Ayeka raced through the different corridors, not watching where she was going.  All she new was that she was to marry some pompous ass, whom she hardly knew and hardly liked.  She kept running, in desperate search of her room.  Suddenly she collided with something, and she was sent to the floor.  "What's the rush lovely?" asked someone standing over her.

Ayeka looked up at the handsome blond angel and her tears were renewed.  She bowed her head and sobbed.  Quatre frowned.  "Aya, whatever is the matter love?  I have never seen you so upset, tell me what is it?" he quietly wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

She tried to pull out of his grasped, she whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear it, "Wufei…"

Quatre scowled.  "Dearest, what has that arrogant jerk said to you that has you so upset?  I will have to have words with him," he said holding her tighter.

"Quatre it is not like that at all," Rachel's voice was tender as she and Obadiah walked up.

Quatre flushed bright red, they had been caught.  His father saw this and laughed a hardy laugh.  "Don't worry lad, me and the Angelica have known for awhile about your little affair."

"And you're not mad?"

Rachel smiled, "How could we be mad?  Actually we were thrilled, that our children would find happiness with each other," her smiled turned to a frown, "but that has all changed now."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel walked over and knelt by her crying daughter, "come Aya, lets get you back to your room."

Ayeka sniffled in response, but pulled out of Quatre's embrace and into her mothers.  The two women walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"Papa, will you tell me what's going on?" asked Quatre bring himself to his feet.

"Well there is no sense in trying to lie to you to save you from broken heart, for you will find out sooner or later.  Ayeka has been betrothed to Wufei… she is to be the next Angelica," Obadiah said sadly.

Tears welled up in Quatre's eyes.  "Angelica?  To him?…  It's not fair Papa it's not fair!"

Obadiah embraced his son lightly.  "No it isn't son, there are many things wrong with this choice.  They are both young, they dislike each other, she cannot sing."

Quatre pulled away and looked at his father, all feeling in his body gone.  "No, that is where you are wrong.  Father if I tell you something will you swear you will tell no other soul?"

"Of course."

Quatre looked away and turned his back to the other angel.  "She can sing, she sings better than both her parents combined."

Obadiah frowned in thought.  "You have heard her?  But why would she keep such a thing a secret?"

"We sing together for hours sometimes.  I have no idea why she hides her voice, whenever I ask her about it she always says she has her reasons."

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes I do.  But I suppose that doesn't matter anymore."  With that bitter tone Quatre walked down the hall away from his father.

Two weeks later Ayeka sat in her room refusing to do anything.  She would not raise a hand to aid this wedding.  The two weeks had gone slowly for Ayeka.  She saw her future husband only once, when he stopped by her room to inform her that after the wedding she would be moving to Monteverde.  This had made her furious, and resulted in a fight, but as her father had pointed out, this was the god's choice, and one does not gainsay the god.  A knock at her door brought her out of her revery, "come in" she called.

"Ayeka, are you ready?"

"Hardly."

Rachel walked in and saw her daughter still in her bed cloths and her short hair in disaray.  "Aya, why aren't you dressed?"

"I will not raise a hand to aid this wedding." she replied staring strait ahead.

Rachel chuckled.  "I anticipated this so I called Relena and Hilde to come help me.  You are exactly like how I was at my wedding."

"Yours had a happy ending, mine will not."

Her mother came over and pulled her up off the chair she sat on and pushed her into the water room.  "We shall see won't we?"

Relena and Hilde arrived shortly after that.  They washed her and dressed her, did her hair and make up.  Her dress was a flowing gown of pale blue silk, with sliver embroidery and small sapphire inlays on the collar and waist, it had no sleeves.  Her short hair was brushed neatly in place and a crown of white orchids graced her forehead.  Her hands were covered in delicate gloves also set with silver and sapphires.  But instead of her normal sapphire braclets of the Eyrie, she was forced to wear the emerald pattern of her husband's hold and family.

"Mom, can I ask where in the world did you get a outfit like this last moment?" asked Ayeka looking at herself in the mirror.

"It wasn't last minute, I have been preparing this dress for years."

Ayeka's head snapped towards her mother.  "Years?  You _knew_ I was going to marry the pompous ass?"

Rachel, Relena and Hilde glanced at each other, shaking their heads.  "No love, I was just making it for you wedding in general.  Actually I started it when Quatre started courting you.  Now come, you mustn't say such things about your future husband."

"Hn… tell me again why I have to wear the emerald braclets?"

Rachel sighed, "because, Wufei agreed to have the wedding here, in respect to you and your father.  But to show that you are his you must wear his bracelets."

"But emeralds are so ugly compared to sapphires!" she whined.

"Ayeka!  Stop this whining now!  I have let you away with all this nonsense because I know what you are going through.  But I got through it and so will you.  Buck up!" commanded Rachel sternly.

"Besides Aya, maybe it won't be as bad as you think," said Relena kindly.

"Not as bad?!  How can you say that?!  I am being forced to marry a man I don't love, a man I barely even know!  While the man I _do_ love watches, his heart and mine breaking!  That is not justice!" raged Ayeka.

"Daughter, nothing in life is ever justice.  Have you seen Quatre since that night?" 

Ayeka bowed her head.  "No, I avoided him and he avoided me.  We didn't know what to say to each other."

Rachel sighed.  "Well then, there is nothing left to say.  Come along it is time to go."

The four women walked calmly down the different corridors, one of them a little more reluctant than the others.  When they reached the large open plateau, where all the large social events at The Eyrie took place, Ayeka was pushed out with out a word of warning.  Her eyes grew wide and she started to panic.  Sure she had been to the Gloria's, which about 5,000 people went to, and there were only about 400 here but so many people in such a small space was just about too much for her.  It didn't help that when she was pushed out into the light everyone quieted down and looked at her.  She flushed beat red and hung her head, not sure of what to do.  All of a sudden an image of green, gold and black appeared at her side.  "Well you clean up nicely.  Maybe even fit to be my Angelica, and I must say the humble thing does you credit," mocked a voice low enough so only she could hear.

Ayeka turned her head and glared at the Monteverde angel.  "I have said it once and I will say it again, _bite_ me," she replied in an equally quiet voice.

He smirked and straitened up. "Well I see you have not learned respect in the last two weeks, not that I expected you to," he retorted. no longer trying to hide his voice.

She snorted, "it's not like you were around to teach me."

Wufei frowned and looked down at the petit but fiery girl.  _What did she mean by that?_ He was about to reply when the low singing of the angels started signalling their walk down the aisle.  They both made there way slowly, passing first by the servants, then by the commoners and finally by the important mortals and angels.  Ayeka glanced to her side, what she saw caused her sob out loud, she quickly shook her head and reverted it back toward the front, tears in her eyes.  What she saw was at the very edge of the crowd stood a once shining blond angel.  Though dressed in his finest, he still looked ragged and worn.  His eyes were swollen and red, his hair limp and hanging and his cloths hung of his now abnormally slender frame.  But what caused Ayeka to sob was what was in his eyes.  A mixture of sadness, anger, pain, regret and… love.  It was too much for her.

Wufei looked down when he felt, rather than heard, the girl beside him sob.  She was looking strait ahead, her eyes focused forward, but she could not hide the tears that slid down her cheeks, though she did try to mask the pain in her eyes.  He looked up and off to her side, looking for what might have caused this sudden change in mood.  He was about to give up when something caught his eye.  The angel Quatre stood in the shadows, his eyes red and swollen, like he had been crying.  Wufei narrowed his eyes, he knew his soon to be wife was friends with the Eyrie angel, but was this what had made her sob so violently?  He looked back down at her, then with a gentlness he didn't know he had in him, he reached down and slide his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.  Her head snapped toward him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, he shrugged and nodded forward, they had reached the oracle. 

"Ah children, it is a happy day that we share today.  You know my dear," An old man took Ayeka's hands, "I did this for your father, twenty years ago."

She bowed her head in response, but was surprised when the oracle pulled her in and hugged her, whispering in her ear.  "Oh my child, I am sorry for you.  It looks like your life will be as your mothers was, and that you're just as pleased about it as she was."

Ayeka pulled back from him and smiled slightly, this man was the grandfather she never had.  The old oracle was there when she felt that she couldn't talk to anyone else.  "I will be fine," she whispered back.

The oracle Josiah smiled and replied, "I know you will.  For you are strong like your mother, and Wufei is a good man, whether you choose to believe it or not."

All she did in reply was snort slightly.  Mean while Wufei stood by and watched the girl and the oracle converse, he was mildly amused, what ever it was the two were talking about, he wasn't suppose to know.

Josiah held out his hands to the angel, who took them and bowed slightly.  "Hello, good angel and Archangel elect.  I congratulate you on your wedding day, and on Jovah's choice in brides."

"I'm sure he wouldn't agree with you," Ayeka muttered under her breath.

Wufei smirked down at her then looked back at the oracle, he heard what she said.  "I thank you,  Jovah's choice was kind indeed."

Josiah laughed.  "Well, lets get this started shall we?"

The pair nodded and the wedding started.  It was about two hours long, with a ritual wedding mass sung by the angels at the end.

Hours later, after the supper and other such stuff, came the real festivities.  Singing, dancing, drinking and other such games went on as comrades and friends partied together.  Ayeka stood off to the side, now changed out of the showy wedding gown into a less formal black skirt and light blue tummy top, and a red bandana, tied in her hair.  This was not how she envisioned her wedding day to be like.  For one, she had always dreamed of being happy, and she was far from that.  Anger welled inside of her, why couldn't she be one of the normal girls who got to choose their husbands?  No…. she had to be betrothed and married to a jerk!   Gah!  It made her very angry.  She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, she did not care what was going on around her, that her friends were celebrating HER wedding day.  She growled in irritation, _traitors… all of them,_ she thought to herself.  She heard a shuffle of wings beside her, she was about to turn and tell whoever it was to go back where they came from, when she opened her eyes and saw who it was that stood beside her.

"It is your wedding day, I expected you to be overflowing with joy," his voice was bitter and full of anger.

Ayeka grimaced in pain, how hurt that voice sounded.  Damn him didn't he know that it hurt her too?  "Oh yes, overflowing.  Gee what a swell life I have… married to a pompous ass.  You more then anyone should have known how much I dislike him."

The person beside her snorted in disgust, "sure, that's why you ran off and married him."

Ayeka rounded on the blond angel.  "That is the cruellest thing you have ever said," she ground out, tears welling in her eyes.  "Damn it!  I love you!  I had no choice but to marry him!" she continued in hushed tones, to avoid drawing attention to their argument.

"Oh yes you love me, I'm sure.  If you loved me you would have disobeyed the god and ran off with me!"

Aya was horrified.  "What has gotten into you?!  Disobeyed the god?  And what?  Have the entire world destroyed because of our selfish love?  Quatre I thought you had more sense then that," she finished shaking her head.

Quatre narrowed his eyes.  "And I thought you loved me," he countered in a cold uncharacteristic voice.

She blinked, trying desperately to hold back the tears, "wha-?"

"You heard me.  All this time, four years I courted you, I thought you loved me.  But it was all an act, you were using me for your own purposes," he growled.

"By Jovah… what has gotten into you?  You are not the Quatre I love."  She was near sobbing.

He smiled a bitter smile.  "Of course not, because you never loved me."  He turned and started to walk away. But before he was too far he paused and said, "oh and Ayeka, if I were you I would go change, don't want to disgrace the new husband now do we?  You look like an angel seeker." And with that he disappeared into the throng of people. 

Ayeka gasped, as new tears welled up in her eyes, she flung herself away from the wall and started to run through the crowd, trying to find an exit.  She faintly heard someone calling her name, but paid no attention and kept pushing blindly through the mob of people.  She was stopped when someone stepped in front of her and grasped her by the shoulders, shaking her gently.  "Ayeka!  Woman!  What is wrong with you?  Answer me!" called the voice.

Ayeka looked up stiffly into the face of her new husband, who gazed down at her sternly.  Her face contorted with pain and she collapsed against his chest, sobbing her eyes out.  Wufei looked confused at the woman who was now crying on his chest, getting his shirt all wet.  He flushed in embarrassment.  "Woman!  What is wrong with you?" he repeated a little more harshly.

Ayeka shook her head and mumbled something he couldn't understand.  She buried herself deeper into his chest, clinging to his formal vest she sobbed and sobbed, muttering incoherent sentences here and there.  Wufei, who wanted to avoid further embarrassment, cautiously wrapped his arms around her, then brought his wings around to shield them from view.  "Ayeka, tell me, what is wrong with you?" he demanded quietly.

"He-he-he…" she stuttered, but erupted in another round of sobs.

"He what?"

"He-"

"Wufei."  Wufei unfolded his wings to see a grave Trowa standing there.

"What?"

Trowa had seen the scene with Quatre and knew what was going on.  But even he didn't know what was going on inside the mind of his twin.  The pain of loss must have been too much for him.  "The party can go on with out you two.  I would advise you to take her back to your room now."

"But what will people think?"

Trowa smiled softly.  "The same thing they will think if you leave in a few hours, now go." 

Wufei nodded and tried to get Aya to walk but found that an impossible task so his picked her up and started walking toward the nearby exit.  "Oh and Wufei?" called Trowa.  Wufei turned, "be kind with her, I think she has been hurt pretty badly."  Wufei frowned, then nodded and continued on his way.

Trowa shook his head and looked over to see his brother glaring in his direction _ brother, what is going on in your head?_

Wufei carried the sobbing woman through the various halls and corridors that lead to their new bedchamber.  When he reached the room he kicked the door open with his foot and strode in through the doorway.  He placed her gently on the bed and tried to back away, but she held on firmly, refusing to let him go.  His patience was wearing thin so he pried her hands of his vest then stepped back.  She looked around through swollen eyes and realized where they were.  She panicked, "No!  Oh god please no…" she yelped trying back up on the bed.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her quizzically.  "Calm down woman, nothings going to happen."

She sighed a breath of relief, but the remembered the events that had just taken place and started to cry again, this time throwing herself onto a pillow.

Wufei stared at the sobbing girl, and contemplated just leaving and going back to the party, he sighed, he couldn't just leave her, no matter how much he wanted to.  "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"....."

He pulled a hand over his eyes in irritation, women why did they have to be so difficult?  "Woman, my patience is wearing thin.  Now tell me what is wrong with you."

"I-I- cant"

"Why not?"

"Cause... he.... he" her voice trembled until she couldn't go on and a fresh batch of tears sprang forth and she let out a wail.

Wufei winced at the sound, finally he growled, "I have had enough of this.  If all your going to do is cry then you might as well go to bed!  Get up and get into your bed cloths!" 

Ayeka sniffled and looked startled up at the dark eye-ed angel, then slowly nodded and go up.  She shuffled over to where the servants had put some cloths.  When she unfolded them she almost gagged, was this some sort of sick joke?  "I-I cant where these..." she stammered.

He frowned, "Why not?"

She blushed.  "Cause...uh...well…" coughing she tried to explain, "they're...um...uh..."

"Spit it out."

"Um… Women's bed cloths…"

Wufei raised an eyebrow.  "So?  How is that a problem?"

Ayeka, with her back turned shuffled nervously.  "Well… you see… they're not ...um... how you say...uh proper…"   She turned and revealed a navy blue, almost see through neglige.  "Its lingerie."

Wufei's eyes grew large and his face flushed crimson, he put a hand over his nose, and he ran into the water room.  Ayeka stared after him, all of a sudden she started to giggle quietly, who would have thought that such things would affect the Archangel elect like this?  Wufei came back in holding a towel over his nose, frowning at her.  "And just what is so funny?" he demanded.

"Noth *snort*ing"

He growled, "would you stop laughing?!"

She giggled some more.  "Sure... I should go put this on," she said turning to head to the water room.

He stepped in front of her.  "I most certainly think not, I'll find you something to wear," he said brusquely, turning to his things.

She giggled even harder and flopped down on the bed to wait.  Finally Wufei turned around and handed her some kind of tank top.  She looked at it and shrugged.   She walked to the water room and changed.  She came out a few minutes later and found him in shorts and a tank top, like the one he gave her.  On her the shirt hung down to her knees and the front hung down to just above the cleavage.  On him the shirt fit perfectly, loose where it was suppose to be and tight where it was suppose to be.  "We sharing the bed?" she asked.

He looked up, "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Well neither am I."

Wufei rolled his eyes.  "Whatever."  Ignoring her completely he crawled into the massive bed.

Ayeka crawled onto the other side trying to avoid his wings, damn he took up the whole bed!  It was a good thing she was small.  "Goodnight."

"Goodnight woman."  

The next morning Ayeka woke up alone.  She looked out the room's only window and cringed, it was still dark.  Where was Wufei?  She shivered, "damn, why is it so cold in here?" she asked the silence.

"It's not cold in here."

Ayeka shrieked and jumped a little, turning to see Wufei come out of the water room, his black hair damp and hanging loose around his face.  He was smirking.

It was then that Ayeka realized that he was wearing no shirt, just a pair of formal trousers.  She blushed and turned away.  Wufei's smirk grew.  "Now don't go having a nose bleed or anything," he said casually, walking over to the closet that held his clothing.  He pulled out a flying vest and put it on.

She turned back and glared at him.  "If I remember correctly it was _you_ that had a nose bleed at the sight of women's _intimate_ clothing, besides its not like I haven't seen it before," she sneered.

Wufei's curiosity grew.  He looked at her, her face still flushed and her eyes glinting with playful anger.  His eyes flashed with mischief.  "Oh?  Seen it all have we little Angela?"

Her glare intensified.  "Who you calling little?  What do you mean by all?"

Wufei laughed at her naivety and walked over to stand in front of her, showing his superior height.  "Ah, you see, you are tiny, in frame and in height.  But don't worry what you lack in height and build you make up for in temper and mouth."

Her face scrunched into a scowl.  "Well then, Jovah sacrificed brains for brawn in your case huh?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"If the shoe fits, wear it."

"WOMAN…"

They were interrupted by the door chime sounding, Wufei stalked over to the door and jerked it open, "What?!"

A servant girl shuddered in fright.  "Uh… Angelo… the angelica sent these clothing for the mistress to wear.  She said all her clothing is packed."

Wufei looked down at the pile of clothing that the young girl held out, then took them from her.  "Thank you, I'm sure my _wife_ will appreciate them," deliberately emphasizing the word wife.

"Yes'ir," the girl scurried away down the hall. 

He turned and closed the door, to find Ayeka glaring at him.  "Here is your clothing woman," he said holding the clothing out in front of him.

She snatched them away from him.  "Thank you _husband,_" she replied, "What time is it anyway?" walking over and placing the clothing on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"About 7:30."

Ayeka looked at him like he had grown two heads, "7:30?  AM!  Oh dear lord, I'm going back to bed."  She pulled back the quilt to crawl back in.

"Oh no your not.  We have to host a breakfast for all the guests, in about an hour so you are going to get dressed."

She waved him away and climbed up onto the bed.  "Why don't you host it, your going to be the Archangel not me.  Its too early."

"You have to be there, it's your farewell breakfast as well.  Plus you have to receive all the wedding gifts.  So go bathe," he demanded, watching the little woman crawl onto the bed.

"Nope, sorry.  Must sleep now." 

"That's it!  You ARE going to bathe NOW!"  With that he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder heading for the water room.

She yelped and struggled, pounding her fists in to his back.  "Put me down this instant!"

He ignored her and walked into the water room.  "I want to sleep!" 

"Well try to sleep in this!" he said dropping her into the pool of water.

She screamed bloody murder as soon as her body came in contact with the ice-cold water. "FUCK YOU!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"My my, what a dirty mouth we have."

Ayeka was about to get up and show him just how dirty her mouth could get, but then she remembered just what she was wearing.  If she had gotten up with out thinking the tank top would have stuck to her like glue, leaving nothing to the imagination.  So she bit her tongue and sunk deeper into the water, shivering.

"Still want to sleep?" he asked smirking.

She grumbled under her breath, "turn on the heater...."

"What was that?"

"I said turn on the heater."

He looked down her, "and what's the magic word?"

Oh he was going to pay for this, pay dearly.  "Please."

Wufei smiled and walked over to the wall and flicked a switch, all of a sudden the stove in the corner of the room started to pour hot water into the pool.  He walked back over and squatted down in front of her.  "Now what do you say?" he asked condescendingly.

She moved over to him and brought her face within inches of his and replied, "I still say fuck you!"  She grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him into the still cold water.                                                                                                                        

He sailed head first into the cold water and came up sputtering, his wings flailing everywhere.  Ayeka moved away laughing.  "Not so funny when it happens to you eh?"

He growled while he righted him self in the water.  "Woman!  You have ruined my outfit!" he shouted indignantly, advancing on her, eyes narrowed.

Ayeka giggled.  "What outfit?"

He growled and lunged at her, she squeaked and tried to move but the water adhered her movement and he caught her.  He pushed her head under the water for a few seconds then let her up.  She coughed and gasped.  "So you want to play that game eh?" she splashed him in the face and jumped on him, trying to force his head under the water.  He laughed and pushed her away.  "Weak woman."  She growled and was about to pounce again but they heard a cough and a snicker and looked up to see, Duo, Heero, Rachel, Trowa and Gabriel standing in the doorway.

The two in the water froze, Ayeka turned bright red.  "Having fun?" asked Gabriel trying to hide the humour in his voice.

"Hehe yeah looks like you two are having a blast," snickered Duo.

Wufei scowled.  "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Rachel smiled down at the pair.  "We heard Aya scream so we came running."

Ayeka by now had gotten over her mortification, "well... I had good reason to scream!"

"And what was that Aya?  By the way your lips look a little blue," Duo noticed pointing to her lips.

"That's why I screamed idiot, this fool over here," she waved at Wufei, "dropped me into the pool that was ice cold."

"Tell them why I dropped you in here in the first place."

Her head snapped towards him.  "Cause you were being an ass?"

He glared back at her.  "Watch your mouth woman!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Gabriel sensing an argument quickly interfered.  "Ayeka, why did he drop you in the water, not that it matters, you are his wife and he can do what he wants, we're just curious."

Ayeka grumbled, and Wufei prompted, "yes tell them why you are in here with your bed cloths on and why it was cold."

She glared.  "Fine then, I wanted to go back to sleep."

"But you have a breakfast to host in like 40 minutes."

"So?"

Heero raised his eyebrow.  "Then you were being difficult?  You deserved being dropped in there."

Ayeka stared at her cousin.  "Thank you cousin, I'm glad I have your support."

He shrugged in response.  "So anyway, that doesn't explain why your in to pool too Wufei." 

Wufei growled, while Ayeka smirked.  "Its called sweet justice Duo, sweet justice," she laughed.

"I don't see how me getting wet is justice, I see it as an injustice," he complained crawling out of the pool.

Trowa handed him a towel, and Wufei nodded in thanks.  "Woman, hurry up and bathe then get dressed."  He commanded glaring down at the water.

"Yes drill sergeant," she saluted mockingly.

Wufei rolled his eyes.  "I'll be back to give you your clothing."  

He and the others, except Rachel, walked out.  Rachel walked over and closed the door, then turned and walked toward the pool.  "Come now, lets get you out of that shirt and bathed."

Ayeka shrugged and pulled the shirt over her head and handed it to her mother, Rachel analyzed it.  "Why were you wearing this?  Isn't it Wufei's?"

"Yeah, the bed cloths the servants left were......... inappropriate," she replied reaching for the shampoo.

"How so?"

She paused and looked at her mother.  "You mean you don't know?  They left lingerie."

Rachel looked stunned for a second, then burst out laughing.  "Oh I bet that went over well."

Ayeka grinned as she leaned back and rinsed the soap out of her hair, "oh yeah, gave Wufei a nose bleed."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Nope, he had to run in here to grab a towel.  He then deemed it inappropriate for me to wear it and gave me one of his shirts."

The older woman shook her head.  "Men, act all tough, but really are huge wimps."

"You said it."

"So you and Wufei seem like your getting along better," commented Rachel.

Ayeka looked at her mother sceptically.  "As apposed to what?  We have spent a grand total of a half hour alone with each other our whole lives.  If you don't count sleeping.  I don't know him very well, and what I do know about him is… well not very pleasant."

"So your saying you don't hate him?"

"Yes, but don't like him either, he's too arrogant." Ayeka's face twisted in disgust and Rachel laughed.

"You will soon learn that all men are arrogant.  Being Angelica will put you into the lot of them."

"Lucky me."

"Say, I saw Quatre last night."

Ayeka stopped moving, her head lowered and she responded quietly, "yeah, what's your point?"

"He looked upset," Rachel said kindly.

"I'm sure he was," the bitterness creeping into her voice.   Ayeka got out of the pool, taking the towel from her mother.

Rachel frowned.  She wrapped the towel around herself.  "Let's just say he said some things that we both are going to regret." 

Before Rachel could reply, a knock sounded on the door, and Wufei called out, "here are your clothing woman."

Ayeka walked over to the door and opened it slightly thrusting her hand out and taking the cloths, muttering a thank you before shutting the door again.

Outside the door Wufei frowned, he had heard the conversation about the angel Quatre.  Was it him that had caused Ayeka to be so unhappy yesterday? He shook his head and vowed to find out.

Trowa opened the door to the room that he shared with his brother, and saw Quatre still laying in bed asleep.  He walked over and nudged the blond angel.  "Quatre, you have to get up."

"I don't want to, go away Trowa."

"Get up Quatre."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go to the breakfast for Ayeka and Wufei, its her farewell breakfast."

Quatre opened his eyes and glared at his twin.  "Do you delight in tormenting me about her?"

Trowa frowned.  "I am not tormenting you."

He sat up.  "Yes you are!  The very fact that you wake me up to ask me to go torments me!"

"Is that why you said those things to her last night?" Trowa asked quietly.

Quatre gasped, then turned away.  "I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"An angel seeker?  Really Quatre..."

The blond angel rounded on his brother.  "And what do you know about it Trowa?!  Huh?  Have you ever had your heart ripped out?"

Trowa shook his head.  "No, but I am in love Quatre.  And I know I could never say those things to the one I love."

"Well tell me this brother.  Did your little river merchants daughter go off and marry someone else?!  No!  Does she flaunt herself and new husband in front of you?  No!  So shut up because you don't know what the hell your talking about!"  Quatre yelled, turning is back on Trowa.

"Your right, Tralla did not do that, but if she was in the same position that Aya is in, I would not be angry at her, for it would not have been her fault."

Quatre turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the other angel.  "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it wasn't her fault.  The god chose her."

"She could have disobeyed him!"

Trowa's eyes widened, and he backed away slowly, such blasphemy!   How could his brother say such things?  Trowa was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see his father standing behind him.  "Leave him be Trowa, he is irrational."

"I am not, I am being perfectly logical!"

Obadiah shook his head sadly.  "I'm going to guess you said that same thing to Ayeka."

Quatre shrugged.  "What else did you say Quatre?"

The boy refused to answer, and just lay back down on his bed.  Obadiah turned to Trowa.  "He said she looked like an angel seeker and said that she never loved him because she wouldn't disobey the god and run away with him."

Obadaih's eye's widened and he turned to the younger twin.  "Quatre!  What the hell was going on in your head?!"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

The father reached down and grabbed the angel by the front of his shirt.  "You sure as hell do!  Ayeka is like a daughter to me and I am very close to her mother, she deserved to be at leased a little happy on her wedding day."

"That includes not having to be carried out of her own reception sobbing, by her new husband.  Whom doesn't even know what's going on," added Trowa.

Quatre shook off his father's hand tears welling in his eyes.  "I WANTED HER TO FEEL THE PAIN I WAS GOING THROUGH!" he screamed.

Obadiah's eyes softened.  "You know she is."

"NO!  She sat there all happy, she held his hand as they walked to the oracle.  She is happier in love with him!" he cried as he broke down sobbing.

Trowa and Obadiah knelt down beside the sobbing boy.  "Come now Quatre, you know that's not true.  You saw how she reacted when she found out about her betrothel.  She was a wreck.  Her heart is just as broken as yours." 

"That's why she went running to _him_."

"You cannot give her such unfair tests and expect her to pass."

"She didn't run to him, Quatre.  He blocked her path," explained Trowa.

"Come now boy, dry your eyes and get dressed, you know you have to go say goodbye, if only by going." 

"Whatever."

Ayeka walked calmly into the great dining hall, she looked around for familiar faces but found none near by.  All of a sudden her new husband materialized by her side.  "Well took you long enough woman," he chided, looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Bite me"

He smiled a little, "Fond of those words are we?"

"As fond of them as you are of me," she answered shortly.

Wufei frowned and stepped in front of her.  "What is that suppose to mean?" 

"Whatever you want it to mean."

His anger flared, but he gritted his teeth and replied simply, "well your in a fine mood all of a sudden."

She shrugged and looked past him, he noticed this and turned to see what she was staring at, the angel Quatre.  He turned back and looked back down at her to see her face grimaced as if she was in pain, and her eyes closed.  He frowned in confusion, what was going on between those two?  "Woman what were you looking at?"

Predictably she lied.  "Nothing, I thought I saw Heero and Duo over there."

He scowled.  "You are lying, you were looking at the angel Quatre."

Ayeka flushed red.  "Well if you knew why did you ask?" she snapped bitterly.

"Why did you lie?" he replied trying to keep his voice calm.

She turned away.  "It doesn't matter, come we must greet the guests at your little party." She walked away to greet the nearest people.

Wufei stared after her in complete confusion, something was definitely wrong with the situation, _if she wont answer, maybe he will, _he mused to himself then followed her to greet the guests.

After they ate, Wufei stood and addressed all their guests.  "Thank you attending our wedding, and I thank you for all the gifts you have bestowed on my new wife.  To all those of the Eyrie, I thank you for caring for and watching my Angelica all these years, I'm sure it will be hard for you to see her go."  He bowed formally, then concluded, "my Angela, would you like to say goodbye?" he extended his hand to her, she took and stood.

She stood dwarfed by his size for a few moments then spoke, "my good people.  For 17 years you have watched me grow, or grew with me.  It is not my wish to leave, but what must be done must be done.  I wish you to know that I love you all."

She heard a snort of disgust and looked around to identify the source, the blond angel sat there, a defiant glare in his eyes.  "Oh yes Angela, tell us about how you love us so," he said with disgust.

Her eyes filled with tears, she shook them away, she glared back.  Everyone else looked on with utter confusion.  "Angel Quatre, you have something to say to me?" she replied just as disgustedly.

He stood.  "You already know what I have to say, I do not need to say it," the venom apparent in his voice.

Ayeka flinched.  "Why?  Why do you do this, and in front of everyone… on my wedding day and on my farewell day?"

"You caused me pain-"

"Quatre stop this!" interrupted Obadiah, looking panicked.

Wufei looked between the two, what was going on?

"NO!  I will not stop anything!  She will pay!" Quatre burst out breaking free from the table.

She looked on, then walked over to him and stood in front of him, head bent, "Sapete che li ho amati."(You know I loved you) she said quietly in the nomadic tongue.(Edori.. don't worry about it)  Rachel's face softened, she was the only one besides Quatre that understood the words.

"Cercatore di angelo, li odio."(Whore, I hate you.)  He replied in the same tongue.

Rachel gasped, then got angry.  Ayeka just looked up calmly and the brought back her fist and punched him in the face.  He staggered back clutching his face.  She spat on him.  "Bastard, you're not worthy of the wings that grace your back.  May Johva curse you!"

"Woman!" exclaimed Wufei, a horrified look crossing his face.

She spun and looked at him, anguish filled her face, she looked back at Quatre then back to Wufei, she looked panicked, like a deer caught in headlights.  "I'm sorry everyone, goodbye."  She fled the room.

Wufei stared after her, he would follow, but first he was getting some answers. 

"What did you say to her boy?" demanded Obadiah angrily.

"I said what she needed to hear," Quatre replied.

"Which would be?"

"You do not need to know."  Quatre turned to walk away but an angry Angelica stopped him.

"How dare you!  She gave you her heart and you called her a whore!  Ungrateful bastard!" steamed Rachel.

Trowa's eyes went wide. "You called her a whore?  Again?"

"That's why she went running from the reception last night, he called her an angel seeker," explained Trowa, his voice dropping flat.

"Then it _is_ your fault, she was hysterical," accused a low voice.

The group turned and saw the Archangel elect standing there, a scowl on his face.  "I had a feeling it had something to do with you.  When we were walking down the aisle, she sobbed, she was looking at something at the back of the crowd, I searched where she was looking and saw a dishevelled blond angel.  I didn't think much of it at the time.  Then there was the whole reception thing, when I had to carry her out.  Then this morning I over heard, the Angelica and her talking about you.  She sounded bitter and hurt.  Now this, what exactly was the nature of your relationship?"

Quatre narrowed his eyes and glared at the dark angel.  "I do not have to explain anything to the likes of _you_."

Wufei's eyes darkened, his dislike of this angel was growing rapidly.  "When it has to do with _my_ wife, you _do_ have to explain."

"YOUR WIFE?!!  SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY WIFE!! SHE HATES YOU!" Quatre screamed at the taller angel.

Wufei blinked in surprise, he didn't think the blond -usually meek angel, had it in him to yell, but when he processed what he had said it made him angry.  _So their relationship was of that kind.  All this is jealousy?  What did he say to her?_  "What did you say to her?"

Quatre looked indignant.  "She chose you, she could have forgot the god and ran away with me.  But no!  She chose you!  She is a lying whore!  She said she loved me..."  He broke down crying, sinking to his knees and sobbing into his hands.

Wufei looked down in disgust.  "You called her a whore?  She is among the most irritating things on this planet, but she does not deserve that title.  You should respect her.  She gave away her own selfishness for this world.  I knew she didn't care for me, but I did not realize she hated me.  Marriages a lot of times are just in name only, you know that a lot of spouses have other lovers," he said calmly.  "If she wished it our marriage could be one of those marriages."

Quatre looked up, and regarded the other angel.  He looked disturbed, why?  "Don't look so upset, you have no right, you stole from me the one thing that made me happy!"

Wufei looked up from the ground and into Quatre's eyes.  "And I would give her back to you if it made her happy.  But I don't think it would now, warning angel Quatre, do not cross my Angela again.  For if you do you will face my wrath." 

"I am not afraid of you, you pompous ass. "

This personal attack made Wufei angry, he clenched his fists in a struggle not to hit the insolent angel, he was about to speak, but a soft voice stopped him.  "Wufei."

He looked towards the doorway and saw his wife, her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked tired.  Ayeka walked slowly over to him and took his arm.  "Come on, I want to go to my new home.  He's not worth the effort," she said quietly.

He looked at her, saw the pleading look in her eyes and nodded.  "Come on," he turned and led her toward the door.  Ayeka stopped him for a second to say, "have a nice life Quatre, I hope you're happy," then they disappeared through the door.

Quatre once again broke down crying.

Wufei was flying through the air towards Monteverde, keeping low so not to freeze the girl sleeping in his arms.  His face lost a bit of its hardness at the thought of her, he was confused.  She was annoying, mouthy, bossy, arrogant, and she didn't listen to him at all, yet, she had managed to make her way into his locked away emotions in the very short time they had been together.  It frustrated him, he didn't want this burden, but was forced by oath, and the god to accept it, and now, he found himself, in the short time, becoming attached to it.

"Wufei?" a voice startled him into almost dropping her.

She screamed and clung to his neck tightly.  "What is the matter with you?" she demanded softly.

He clutched and steadied her.  "I'm sorry, you startled me.  I thought you were asleep."

She sighed.  "It's alright."

He blinked, she wasn't even mad?  "Is something the matter?" he asked cautiously.

"Wufei, would you really make our marriage in name only?"

The question surprised him.  He didn't think she had heard him say that.  "If you wanted I would."

Ayeka sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "Why? Why would you care what I wanted?"

"Woman, of course I care what you want.  Contrary to your belief I am not a cold hearted bastard."

She gasped and looked up at him sharply.  "I do not think you are a cold hearted bastard."

He looked down at her a glimpse of sadness in his dark eyes.  "Don't you?  I realize now that you hate me."

She frowned, hate him?  Hate was a very strong word for someone you barely knew.  "I don't hate you, I don't even know you."

"But you dislike me."

"I wouldn't say that."

Wufei looked at her wearily.  "Your logic confuses me."

She sighed and tried to explain.  "You see I don't think its _you_ I dislike, but what you do."

"What do I do that displeases you?" he asked slightly amused.

Ayeka frowned at his tone, he was playing with her again.  "You know very well what you do, but if you want me to spell it out for you I will.  You expect things your way or the highway.  You think that you are always right, you act like you are the gods gift to everyone... You're pushy..."

He looked at her blankly for a few moments then started to laugh.  "Have you noticed that you are like that too woman?"

"I am not arrogant!"

"You're saying that I'm arrogant?  I thought it was my actions that you disliked?"

She paused, then sputtered.  "Oh, why does it matter anyway?"

"I suppose it doesn't"

"Fine then... I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine."

Ayeka drifted off to sleep, while Wufei watched her for the corner of his eyes.  He smiled, she was a challenge, and he liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

AN:  Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY OOC QUATRE!  I repeat, Quatre is very OOC, I love him (my fave character) but I needed a bad guy.. don't worry he doesn't stay the bad guy! *said too much… There is one more chapter after this, I finished this fic a long time ago, just I am very nervous about posting it.  Yes this fic contains an OC, if you don't like them why are you still reading this?

The next seven weeks passed somewhat peacefully.  Ayeka spent a large amount of the time getting familiar with her surroundings.  She had been to Monteverde very few times in her life, so consequently didn't know her way around.  She tended to avoid Wufei, seeing him only at meal times or late when he decided to go to bed, every other time of the day he was off attending land owners meetings, or other political gatherings.  She spent a lot of time with his mother Ariel, she had always like her.  Only once did Wufei make her go to one of the meetings, he felt it was important for the nobles to be acquainted with his new wife.  It was not the most pleasant meeting.  One of the Manadavvi lords brought along his daughter, Dorothy.  Ayeka had always had a sever dislike for the snobby brat and told her so.  Wufei was mortified and sent Ayeka out of the meeting.  Peace returned after Wufei was allowed to calm down, which only took three days.  But alas peace was not too last.

"You can't go now!!"

Ayeka looked impatiently at her husband.  "I can, and I will," she said calmly.

"The Gloria is in one week!"

"I realize that."

"Then you also realize that you cannot go?  We have to practice."

She rolled her eyes.  "Please Wufei.   I know what you really think, no matter how much practice we do in the next week it wont help my voice."

Wufei sputtered.  "I don't think that!"

"Sure you don't, its written all over your face!" she smirked.

"Stupid woman it is not!"

"Now now Wufei, no need to insult."

He growled, "you are most irritating!!!"

She giggled.  "You know it!  Off to pack!" and off she ran, down the hall. 

"Hey!  I said your not going!" he called after her, but saw it was a lost cause so he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"She's gone!  She totally ignored my order!" Wufei steamed pacing back and forth.

Ariel watched her son walk a line in the floor of the dining room in amusement.  "Why does it bother you that she is going?"

Wufei stopped and looked at his mother, "because!  It is a week before the Gloria!"

"You know Gabriel will make her go."

"But-"

Ariel sighed.  "This has nothing to do with the Gloria.  This is about her relationship with Quatre isn't it?"

He looked away.  "No."

"What are you afraid of?  She is just going to visit her family."

"I am afraid of nothing."

She smiled, chuckling softly into her hand.  "You want to be there to protect her, and with you not around she is vulnerable to his barbs.  Or perhaps it is that you are afraid to lose her to him..."  He snorted, and looked away once more.  "Or perhaps, its a little of both."

"Grrr... shut up… it is neither!  I care nothing about her!" he snapped.

Ariel regarded him carefully.  "Do you not?  Why then do you watch her among the people here, when you think she wont notice.  Why then do you let no one speak slander about her?"

"It's duty-"

"You know it goes deeper than that son, you just wont admit it to yourself.  Look if you are so concerned follow her there.  Go visit the Eyrie."

Wufei said nothing but scowled.  Finally he snapped coldly, "I will do what I want!" and stormed away.

He was gone within the hour, he hurried, she was 6 hours ahead of him.

Ayeka arrived at the landing port at the Eyrie, she thanked the Monteverde angel that had taken her, then sped off toward the inner tunnels.  She reached the dining hall and slipped in the room.  All the occupants stopped eating and stared in her direction.

"Ayeka?"

"PAPA!" she ran over to where her father sat at the head of the table and threw her arms around his neck.

Gabriel smiled and hugged his daughter tight.  "What are you doing here?  The Gloria is only a week away."

She pulled back and smiled.  "I know, I'll go with you!"

Her mother spoke up, "we are glad to have you, but what did Wufei say?"

At this Ayeka scowled.  "He said I couldn't go."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "But you went any way."

"Hn… he thinks he can control my life..."

"He's your husband.... he can..."

"A husband can not run his wife's life!" exclaimed Rachel, glaring at her husband.

He laughed sheepishly.  "Of course... what was I thinking?"

"Hey!  You two going to hog the new arrival all to yourselves?" called a rather loud obnoxious voice.

Ayeka looked up and saw Duo grinning foolishly.  "Duo!" she exclaimed and flung herself at him and embraced him.  "Oi!  What are you doing here?"

Duo laughed and pulled out her embrace.  "You know, when your fiancé lives here you tend to be a frequent visitor."

"By Jovah!  You and Hilde are getting married?  Oh congratulations Duo!" she hugged him again.

He laughed again.  "Thank you!  But I'm surprised you don't know.  Me'n Heero are scheduled for a double wedding after the Gloria."  Then he added with a wink, "Trowa might join the celebration too."

"Really?" her eyes spanned the table and caught sight of the quiet angel sitting not to far down.  "Trowa!  Is it true?  Are you and Tralla getting married?" she ran over and hugged him too.

Trowa smiled.  "Possibly."

"I'm so happy for you all!  So much has happened since I have been gone!" she said looking around.  Her eyes fell on a blond angel three seats down from Trowa, her heart skipped a beat.  She looked away, avoiding his glare.

"Aya, come now, sit and eat with us, tell us the news," interrupted Gabriel.

"Yeah Aya, tell us how living with Wufei is," Duo added as he and Trowa moved closer.

"Heh... well let me tell you..."

The conversation went on for about 2 hours, then they all moved out onto the plateau, to celebrate her arrival.  It was late by the time Ayeka was able to retire.

Ayeka navigated the dim halls, in search of her room.  She heard a sound and turned to try to see what the sound was, but found nothing behind her, so she turned back and came face to face with the blond angel.

"Ayeka," he whispered and reached out, brushing his hand against her cheek.

She jerked back.  "Quatre..."

"I've missed you, you know," he said quietly, stepping towards her.

"What are you doing Quatre..."

"We should be together.... you know that."

Her back hit the wall and he was still advancing.  "I'm married Quatre... besides… you hate me remember?" she said bitterly.

He pinned her to the wall and ran his finger down her face.  "I never hated you, it was said in anger.  It doesn't matter that you are married, he said that your marriage was in name only."

Ayeka slapped his hand away, and growled, "bastard!  He said no such thing!"

"Didn't he lovely?  Face it he doesn't care about you… he doesn't even like you… give it up."

She slapped him across the face.  "Shut up!  Me and my husband's business is our business.  I bet it was you that told him I hated him."

"You do."

"I don't, I didn't even know him," she corrected.  "Get out of my way, you are nothing anymore, you blew it."

Quatre didn't take the rejection well, he back handed her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach, she yelped loudly.  "Bitch!  You WILL love me.  You will give yourself to me and you will do it willingly!"

She coughed up some blood.  "Never.... your crazy."

"You made me so sweet Angela," he reached down to haul her up by the waist, but she crawled away.  He kicked her again, and she screamed.  

He reached back down, but stopped as he heard gasps, then a soft, "Ayeka...."

Wufei flew faster toward the mountain that housed the Eyrie.  Only a few more minutes and he would be there.  He had a bad feeling, something was off, the feeling annoyed him.  It was silly, she was safe -not that he cared- with her parents right?  He shook his head and landed on the port and rushed into the mountain.  He was searching halls when he ran into Duo, Heero and Trowa.  "Hey Wufei!  What's up man?" Duo called cheerfully.

Wufei nodded then looked around anxiously.  "Where is Ayeka?"

Duo grinned.  "Why you want to know man?" he said winking. 

He scowled and growled at the intoxicated man.  "Fool!"

Heero stepped in on his brother's behalf.  "She left the plateau just before us, so she should be in her room now."

"Hn… thank you..." Wufei started, but then they heard a loud yelp coming from nearby.

Their heads snapped toward the sound and they took off in that direction.  They had almost reached the sound when a scream erupted.  They came to a halt in front of a very disturbing scene.  The angel Quatre was leaned over a limp form of a girl.  "Ayeka..." whispered Wufei.

The girl on the ground coughed, splattering blood on the floor, "Wufei...?"

"Ayeka?"  Wufei's shock soon turned to anger and he looked at Quatre with such hatred and loathing, Trowa, Duo and Heero backed off a step.  "What are you doing?" he said through gritted teeth, advancing on the smaller angel.

Quatre trembled a bit but held his ground.  "Convincing her."

Wufei's eyes and face grew darker.  "Of what?" came the choked reply.

"That she was better off with me, that you truly hated her."

His fists clenched so tight he drew blood in the palm of his hand, "and you needed to go to such measures?"

Quatre nodded sadly.  "Unfortunately yes, she has become attached to you, and believes you actually care.  Its so sad."

"Shut up."

The blond angel tilted his head.  "Why do you care?  Why don't you just go back to Monteverde where you came from?"

Wufei came to a halt inches from the other angels face, "I cant do that.  You have to be punished first."

Quatre's eyes narrowed in challenge.  "You wouldn't strike a fellow angel would you?"

"You think not?  I think so."

"Wu...fei..." a small voice pleaded behind them.

Wufei turned and saw Trowa and Heero helping Ayeka up.  She pushed them away and stumbled toward him.  She tripped and was about to fall hard, but Wufei caught her and pulled her up, leaning her against him.  "Wufei... forget him...let Papa deal with him."

"But-"

"Wufei..." and then she passed out.

Wufei picked her up and cradled her against him.  "Trowa, detain him, and call the Archangel," he called over his shoulder as he headed away.

"Of course."

"Wufei, what happened anyway?" asked a concerned Relena, as she wiped the blood from the unconscious girls mouth.

Wufei leaned against the wall and watched, silently.  He didn't answer her question, Relena was about to ask again but the girl on the bed started to murmur in her sleep.  "No......your wrong...... he doesn't!... No!... he cares....in his own way.....shut up!"

"Umm..."

"You may leave now," commanded Wufei as he left his position on the wall.

"But what about-"

"I can handle it, go!" he snapped, and she nodded and ran out the door.

He pulled a nearby chair over and turned it backwards and sat down.  He listened to her murmurs carefully, "NO!  You're wrong...... he may not show it... but he _does_ care......doesn't he?....what if... he doesn't?... what then?  Am I doomed to be unhappy?" she then screamed and was crying and thrashing in the bed. 

Wufei jumped up and pinned her arms to her sides to stop the thrashing, she stopped and whimpered, "Please.... don't hurt me anymore...."

His eyes widened, "I hurt you?" he whispered, unknowingly.

Her eyes flew open, she looked around.  "Where am I?" she demanded.

"You are in your room."

Her head snapped toward him as he let go of her arms and backed away. "Wufei?"

"Ayeka."

"So you remember my name, I'm thrilled."  The sudden peace unnerved her.

However he didn't react in the usual way, instead he looked away, a disturbed look on his face.  "How are you feeling?"

"How are _you_ feeling?" she countered.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were angry."

"I still am."

"Why did you come?"

His frown deepened.  "What are you talking about?"

"To the Eyrie?  You knew I would come to the Gloria, that Papa would make me," her eyes drifted shut, then opened again.

 "Why did you not go back to him?" to avoid the question he replied with a question.

She looked stunned.  "You actually thought I would?  I'm married, I hold you in more respect than that."

"That's all?"

She blushed, what did he want from her?  "Why?  You never answered my question."

"Do you think I hate you?"

Again she was shocked, and speechless.  "Then you do."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

She growled and sat up quickly, grasping her head.  "Damn it don't infer things in my words that aren't there!"

" Be careful, lay back down," he commanded.

"No!"

"Woman!  You are injured!  For once in your entire bloody life listen to me!" he yelled.

Ayeka became silent and lay back down as she was told.  "Wufei?  I'm sorry."

He blinked.  "For what?"

She sighed.  "I should have listened to you and never come here.  I honestly didn't think it would turn out like this."

"You should listen more often," he said smugly.

"Get bent, arrogant fool."

He chuckled slightly.  "Knew it was too much to hope for, you should get some rest now."

She yawned.  "Are you ordering me around again?" she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.  Wufei reached out and gently touched the end of her nose, causing it to scrunch.  "I don't hate you."

The next day the hold was in an uproar, the Angelica-to-be was assaulted, by an angel no less, everyone was upset.  Ayeka woke early and as soon as she had stepped outside her room she was surrounded by people.  She stared at them as they shot questions at her, she was slightly taken aback and frightened by so many people.  Fingers brushed her bruised face and body, she cried out a bit and tried to back away, but her back hit the wall.  She shook.  "THATS ENOUGH!" roared a voice over the noise.  The crowd dispersed muttering.  Ayeka stood in a trance, her back against the wall and her body shaking.  A hand landed lightly on her shoulder and she jumped.  "Ayeka, its ok... it's just me."

Ayeka looked up quickly and into the concerned eyes of her cousin Duo, she sighed.  "Oh... hello Duo."

He smiled and pulled her away from the wall gently, he placed an arm around her and led her to the dining hall.  "That was quite the throng of people," he commented.

"Yeah... it was a little overwhelming."

Duo laughed, "I can imagine, actually that's why I was there.  Your father and Wufei anticipated it so they sent someone to go get you.  That and they didn't want you walking anywhere alone."

Ayeka frowned.  "Where is Wufei?"

"Your father called him early, well he called us all early, we are trying to figure out what do about this." said Duo.

She looked down.  "What did you decide?"

He sighed.  "Nothing much, just that with the Gloria only a few days away that it should wait till then, then Wufei could deal with it personally, plus I think they wanted to wait until you had recovered so you could have a say in it as well."

Aya rubbed a hand over her eyes, putting Wufei in charge?  What were they thinking?  "Waiting until the Gloria was a wise decision, however I don't think letting Wufei deal with it was."

"Why?"

"Wufei is angry.  And he... I'm going to assume that he is the type to hold grudges.  He will judge Quatre harsher just because it was his wife he assaulted, it dents his pride.  Its like putting the mother of a child that was beaten in charge of punishing the bully, things will get out of hand."

"But Aya, shouldn't they?  I mean he _did_ hit you."

"No Duo, he deserves a fair trial, just like anyone else would, as it is he will be exiled because he is an angel."

Duo stared at her incredulously, then shook his head.  "I don't get you Aya, if some guy hit me I would be angry."

"Quatre is confused."

"How do you know that?" asked Duo as they stopped outside the dining hall.

"I do, he is not himself.  You know that."

Duo sighed, giving up.  "Whatever… let's go"

They soon discovered that the dining hall was nearly as crowded as the hall was.  People swarmed everywhere, serving and talking.  "This way," Duo said leading her to the head table.

They waded through the sea of people, but someone bumped Ayeka and she got seperated from Duo.  He looked around frantically, but he could not see the small woman.  "Shit!" he cursed, how was he going to explain this to Wufei?

Meanwhile Ayeka looked around and called out to her cousin, to no avail.  Damn, she grew up here, she _should_ know the way to the main table but do you think she could find her way through this zoo?  No.  She kept her head lowered, so that no one would recognize her and start fussing.  Her eyes darted around, she figured if she could find an angel she would be set.  Being short sure had its disadvantages, she couldn't see any more than a few feet in front of her, she cursed under her breath.  Someone beside her accidentally elbowed her in the side, she gasped sharply and favoured her side.  She then caught a glimpse of white feathers.  Slowly she wound her way through, constantly holding her side.  "Excuse me...could you direct me to the head table please?" she asked tapping the angel's arm, not looking up.

The angel grumbled and turned.  "Yes?  What do you want?" he stopped when he looked down and saw who it was.  "Woman!"

She jerked her head up to see a slightly angry Wufei.  "Wufei?" she questioned grimacing.

Wufei growled.  "DUO!" he yelled, the whole room quieting instantly.

A sheepish angel shuffled up.  "You found her?" 

"_Why_ is she alone?!"

"Um... well we sort of got separated in the throng of people..." Duo tried to explain.

"Don't you understand how dangerous it is for her to be by herself?!  Are you that irresponsible?!" raged Wufei.

Ayeka had had enough, "That will be quite enough, Wufei," she commanded firmly.

The dark angel looked down at her angrily.  "Stop talking like I'm not here.  Its not Duo's fault, it could have happened to anyone," she continued.

Wufei crossed his arms and looked at her silently, she stared back, finally he sighed.  "Fine whatever...Woman, sit down, your hurt."

"I'm fine."

"I said SIT DOWN!" 

She jumped and found a seat next to him.  She saw her father and mother smiling at her.  "Hey mom, papa..." she greeted them.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Gabriel.

"I hurt... but nothing serious."  She sipped at a goblet that had been placed in front of her.

"That's good.  We have decided to wait until the Gloria to deal with the situation.  After all we have to leave today to start setting up for the event," explained her father.

"Yes I heard, wise decision, though I think someone else should be assigned to handle the trial."

Everyone looked stunned, except Duo, who slapped his forehead.  "What do you mean?" asked Rachel, a frown crossing her face.

"I mean, " Ayeka explained, "that someone other than Wufei should handle it.  If he were to handle it things would get out of hand."

"Oh here we go...." muttered Duo.

Wufei scowled darkly.  "Are you saying I couldn't handle this?" he demanded.

"No.  What I'm saying is that I want him to have a fair trial and if you are the judge it would not be fare, because you are biased."

"But Ayeka, the Archangel _always_ handles such matters, besides he did assault the new Angelica," argued Rachel.

Ayeka shook her head stubbornly.  "That's not true, I am not Angelica yet.  The Archangel does not handle petty little city assaults, I'm sure we could find a judge in a city such as Semorrah."

Wufei was aghast.  "Why are you defending him?!" he demanded harshly.

"I'm not.  I'm just saying he deserves a fair trial, one without a biased judge, anyone is entitled to that," she reasoned.

 The table stared at her dumbly, not believing what they were hearing.  Finally Gabriel spoke.  "Well, I suppose in some aspects you are right, he does deserve a fair trial, and he is an angel.  The trial will be two days before the Gloria, and Wufei will judge it, however you will also judge it that way you will see that he get the trial he deserves will that suit you?"

Ayeka nodded and looked down avoiding her husband's glare, suddenly Trowa stood.  "I have to get ready for this afternoon, I will see you all then."  With that he nodded and left the dining hall.  

He made his way through the corridors until he came to a room that had a guard standing out front.  The guard nodded at him and opened the door.  Trowa walked in and the door closed behind him.  A dejected character was huddled in a corner, Trowa approached carefully.  

"What do you want Trowa?" asked a small voice.

"Quatre..."

"Go away…I don't want your pity."

"I haven't come to pity you."

The blond looked up.  "Then why did you come?"

Trowa shrugged.  "Someone had to fill you in."

Quare nodded and stood shakily.  "Well then... get on with it… please."

He sighed, and motioned his brother to sit on the bed then he too sat on the bed.  "They have decided to hold your trial at the Gloria, well two days before."

"I figured as much."

Trowa ignored him.  "Wufei and Ayeka are going to be the judges."

Quatre grimaced then groaned, "Oh no... I have no chance…"

"Thats not true… actually."

"What do you mean?"

Trowa shrugged again and stood?  "It was just going to be Wufei, but Ayeka argued your case, she said you had a right to a fair trial, so Gabriel assigned her too."

Quatre looked stunned.  "She... did...what?"

"She stood up for you, though no one can figure out why, I mean you have done some horrible things to her, but she seems to have forgiven you to some extent.  You should be thankful to her, she now has to fear Wufei's wrath, he was none too pleased."

Quatre stayed quiet, he just nodded and looked at his feet, Trowa put a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry Quatre, it will be ok, I'm sure everyone will figure out that you were just confused and hurt, although that's still no excuse for what you did."  

Again Quatre just nodded, Trowa sighed and turned to leave.  "Oh and Quatre ready your things."

"After what he has done to you, you still defend him!  The is wrong with you woman?!" Wufei raged pacing back and forth in front of his wife, in their bed chamber.

Ayeka stared strait ahead.  "Think about it Wufei.  If you had done the same thing, would you not have wanted a just trial?"

He stopped in front of her.  "I would _not_ have done that!" he then kneeled down and placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her too look into his eyes.  "What if I had not come when I did?  What then?  What would he have done to you?  Raped you?  Killed you? What?  What would I have done with out you?"

She looked into his eyes.  They were glazed with anger and concern.  She raised her hand and trailed her finger down one of his long bangs.  "You would do what you wanted to do all along.  Replace me."

Wufei pulled back sharply, his hands left her face and his eyes filled with hurt.  "Replace you?"

"With a woman who is obedient and who doesn't talk back," she said, her voice never wavering from its low monotone.  Her eyes never moving from the spot on the wall she was staring.

The hurt soon turned to anger.  He stood again, hands clenched into fists at his side.  "Do you truly believe that?" he demanded in a strained voice.

Her eyes never wavered and she avoided looking at him.  "Have you given me any reason not to believe it?"

He sputtered indignantly.  _Was the stupid woman THAT blind?!...grr.... What the hell am I thinking anyway?  I DONT CARE!_' he thought trying to deny everything in his own mind.  "Whatever woman, maybe your right."  He spun and headed to the door.  "Get whatever things you brought here packed, we're leaving in 15 minutes," he ordered coldly, leaving the room.

As soon as Wufei walked out the door, Ayeka broke down, tears streamed down her face.  She sniffled and sobbed into her hands.  Why did it hurt so much that he just left?  That he openly admitted he would replace her if he could?

The door chime sounded and Ayeka muttered an "enter."  The door opened and Relena and Hilde scurried in.

Both girls hurried over to her and enveloped her in a hug.  "Aya, are you alright?" asked Relena sympathy flooding her voice.

"Yah, we saw Wufei storm out.  He looked pretty mad."

"I suppose he was," Ayeka sobbed.

"Ayeka, why did you stand up for Quatre anyway?  If I was Wufei I would be made too." asked Hilde confused.

"Quatre... he's hurt.  Think about it, if Duo was to become Archangel and had to marry someone else, or Heero, Angelico to an Archangel other than yourself.  How would you feel?" Ayeka tried to explain, her tears starting to slow.

"I would be angry."

"I would be hurt.  But I wouldn't try to harm Heero." Relena puzzled, still not grasping the idea Ayeka was trying to convey.

"Well I know for sure, that I might have something to say to the hussy that dare marry _my_ Duo, not to mention to Jovah." Hilde smiled.

Ayeka smiled a bit, she was relieved that some of her friends were seeing it her way.  "So you see why I think he needs a fair trial?  I'm not condoning his actions, -not in the least, Jovah knows the beating hurt like hell- but he still deserves fair punishment."

Relena sighed, but nodded.  "I don't get it, but you appear to know what you are doing.  I wish you luck with Wufei."  She hugged Ayeka again, followed by Hilde.

The girls waved and walked out the door, just as they were walking out Wufei appeared in the doorway, startling the girls.  He nodded sternly at the pair, they nodded back and hurried off to find their men.  "Come along woman, it's time to go." he commanded coldly, avoiding her eyes.

"Wufei-"

"Come now or I will leave you behind," he interrupted turning and walking down the hall toward the landing port.

Ayeka clenched her eyes tightly closed to combat the tears that threatened to flow again.  She quickly followed.

Ayeka sighed as she stood waiting for all the details of the trip to the Plains of Sharon.  Transport had to be found for everyone in the hold and since Wufei was not at his own hold to help organize he decided to help out here.  She sat against the outer wall of the hold.  She looked up glumly and studied Wufei.  His features hadn't changed since he stormed out of the room the first time.  His face was still set in a stern frown, his voice a cold monotone as he worked out the details with her father.  Finally he looked at her -his eyes softened a bit, but then hardened again- and motioned her to her him.  Slowly she stood and made her way over to him.  "Wufei, you don't have to take me.  I can go with someone else," she said her head bent.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and dragged her against him.  Her face jerked up to face his.

His face was cloudy with dark anger.  His grip tightened around her wrist and he gritted out harshly.  "You _will _come with me.  You will not leave my sight for the remainder of this trip, am I clear?"

She whimpered. "Wufei... you-you're hurting me..." she cried softly trying to turn her wrist.

His grip immediately loosened, but he didn't let it go completely. 

Wufei flinched, he hadn't meant to hurt her, just get her attention.  He muttered an apology, then, in a more gentle fashion he picked her up and prepared to take flight.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd spare you of my company..." she whispered, cowering in his arms.

For the second time he flinched.  He looked down at the girl who cowered in his arms.  Her eyes were closed as if fearing him, foolish woman.  "Let me worry about who's company I prefer and who's I don't," he said brusquely, taking off.

When they stopped off for a break about half way through the trip both were silent.  Ayeka thanked Jovah they were not alone.  Relena with Heero and Duo with Hilde had also flown with them.  She moved over to where the other two girls were sitting and sat down with them. 

"Hey Aya," Hilde greeted warmly.

"Hey," she replied quietly, leaning her chin onto her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs to grasp her feet.

"Rough flight?" asked Relena, smiling gently.

Ayeka sighed and shook her head slightly.  "Not particularly.  Not much was said to make it rough.  He didn't drop me, though I'm sure he wanted to."

Hilde scowled.  "What a thing to say!  Ayeka!  You know that's not true!" she admonished not so gently.

Ayeka looked shocked.  "How so?" she asked confused.

"Aya, have you ever actually stopped to watch him?  Or even think about why he does the things he does?"  Hilde inquired.  "I watched him.  He is always watching you when you're not paying attention.  He smiles when you're laughing, scowls when you re upset or hurt."

"That...that… can't be true.  He-he is always yelling at me!  And nothing I ever do is right, he tries to live my life for me!"  Ayeka sputtered.

Hilde rolled her eyes and rapped lightly on Ayeka's head, Ayeka pulled her head away.  "One word for ya, Angelica-to-be... protective."

"Protective?"  Ayeka frowned in confusion.

Hilde was about to reply but, Wufei called out.  "Woman, come here." he commanded.

Ayeka scowled and pulled herself to her feet flinching the whole way.  "What?" she said making her way over to where the three men were standing.

"Lift your shirt," he said with a gesture of his hand towards her shirt.

"What???!!"  Her eyes widened as she backed up.

Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation.  Duo snickered quietly.  Hilde elbowed him gently when her and Relena made their way over.  "Silly woman.  Your bandages need to be changed, I want to make sure this trip isn't too hard on you.  And for me to check the wound, you have to pull your shirt up."  He explained in an almost amused voice.

Ayeka blushed in embarrassment.  She pulled her shirt up a bit to expose the bandages that were wrapped around her abdomen.  Wufei knelt down in front of her and started to undo the bandages.  Ayeka looked over to the other four were watching the laughter dancing in their eyes.  She turned an even brighter red and she looked away.  Heero caught his cousin's embarrassment and so he pulled Relena with him as he motioned to Duo and the four walked away to get something to eat.  Ayeka felt a painful tug and she hissed in a breath and clenched her teeth together as Wufei pulled the rest of the bandage away from the wound.

Wufei inspected the gash as well as the bruises that surrounded it.  The cut itself was the worst of it, for it was slightly swollen and red.  He reached down into his bag and pulled out a jar of salve and some fresh bandages.  He unscrewed the lid of the jar.  "This might hurt a bit," he said roughly as he began to apply the salve.

Ayeka hissed again, but it wasn't from the pain.  His fingers gently ran over the cut, and in fact there was no pain, or hardly any.  It was the tenderness in his fingers that surprised her.  She stood stock-still, afraid that if she did so much as breath the moment would be lost.  Wufei noticed her not breathing.  "Woman, if you don't breath then you will die, making this totally pointless."

If at all possible her face went an even darker and brighter red as she took a small breath.  He had finished and was now wrapping a fresh bandage around her.  When he finished that he packed everything back into his bag again.  She didn't move.  This puzzled him, he thought surely she would have been gone within seconds of him finishing, but she didn't, she still stood there.  He stood slowly, once again running his hand over her new bandage.  She shivered slightly, he removed his hand quickly then asked just as quick, "Are you cold?"

She lowered her head, "No... I'm…fine."

He nodded sharply, and swept her off her feet and walked over to the others.  "We are leaving.  We need to be there before sun down."

Duo nodded and picked up Hilde and Relena grasped Heero and the six were off again.

As soon as they got there Wufei was pulled away immediately to solve some problem that had risen up over camp spaces, _apparently_ the Jordana farmers didn't want to camp anywhere near the nomadic Edori.  As soon as he had set Ayeka down he was pulled away.  He was dragged through the crowd then sat in front of an arguing group of people.  Beside him someone offered him a cup of wine, which he gratefully accepted.  After sitting there for a few minutes and nobody had noticed his presence he bellowed.  "ENOUGH!"

The people fell silent instantly.  Wufei sighed and stood.  "What exactly is the problem here?" he asked, trying to mask his aggravation.  He did not want to leave her alone any longer than he had to.

"Well Angelo," started a short Jordana farmer, "These Edori here, " gesturing to the other side of the group, "took our camping spot."

"We were here first!" exploded what appeared to be the chief of the Edori tribe in question.

"You were not!  We had a man here reserving this spot for us!"

Wufei growled in aggravation.  This was so beneath him!  Couldn't a lower angel handle this?  He was about to comment on this but a voice interrupted.  "You know very well that you cannot save places."

A small woman appeared at his side.  The farmer glared at her, the Edori smiled, recognizing her.   "Girl, stay out of our business." the farmer said harshly.

Wufei found himself becoming angry at the insolent mortal.  "Watch who you are talking to," he commanded.

The farmer looked shocked.  The Edori Tribe leader came over and embraced the woman.  "Ahh… daughter of Raheli si a Mandarras, it is good to see you.  I trust your mother is doing well?" 

Ayeka hugged her back.  "Naomi, its so good to see you!  Yes, mother is good.  You're going to go see her right?  She'll be heart broken if you don't."

Naomi smiled, and then remarked amiably, "I have gone to see her every year for twenty years, what makes you think this year will be any different?  Especially when it is such an important event.  I will be by her side when Rachel's daughter ascends to her place as Angelica."  She then turned and looked Wufei up and down, "And is this your Archangel?  My my, you and your mother did well for yourselves didn't you?" she winked.

Ayeka blushed, then scowled and said,  "he is the most arrogant..."

Naomi laughed and shook her head.  "You're mother said the same thing."

Wufei meanwhile had stopped paying attention, and was surveying the plain.  Mentally noting the little inefficiencies here and there.  He was brought back when the whiny farmer began to complain again.  

"Excuse me!  But could you get your people out of our spot?" he complained impatiently.

He began once again to mediate, but Ayeka beat him too it.  "You know very well that places on the plain, are first come first serve, and that you cannot send a person ahead to save places."

"Mind your place girl!"

"No, you mind your place!" Wufei burst out again, he had had just about all he could take from the whiny farmer, wasn't this Nathan's problem?

"Wufei."

Wufei looked down at the speaker.  She had a commanding sparkle in her eyes, he nodded and backed off.  "Look, you obviously don't know who you are talking to," she held out her hand.  "I am Ayeka of The Eyr- I mean of Monteverde."

The Farmer's eyes went wide as he shook her hand with vigour.  "I apologize!  I didn't realize who I was talking to!"

"Don't be daft man!"

"Wufei!  Don't speak to him like that!  He didn't know!  It's not like I am known everywhere, like you, idiot." Ayeka reprimanded him.

"Don't talk to me like that, insolent wench!"

"Wench???!"

"Idiot???!"

The two stood glaring at each other.  The farmer grew nervous and excused himself to find a new place to set up his camp.  Naomi chuckled and slipped between the two, hugged Ayeka and whispered in her ear.  "You love him.  Treat him well.  You are too harsh a judge, just like your mother."  With that she pulled away and went off to do her chores.

Ayeka stood rooted in shock, a shade of pink painted her cheeks slightly.  Love him?  Hardly…but- she cut off the train of thought and frowned.  She started to walk away.

"What did she say that quieted you so fast?" a low voice asked.

"Like you need to know," she snapped, continuing on her way away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded sharply stepping in front of her and glaring down at her.

"Away from you." She said pointedly, trying to step around him.

Wufei crossed his arms and stepped in her way again.  She stopped abruptly then looked up at him angrily.  "What do you want?!" she growled putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you before we left that you were not leaving my site.  I meant it."  His voice never wavered from the commanding tone it had taken.

She stared at him.   "You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can."

Her face flushed with a new serge of anger, how _dare _he?  She was not a little child!  "I am not a child in need of constant supervision." 

"No you are a trouble making Angelica-to-be that needs constant supervision."  

"GAH! GENT BENT YOU EGOTISTICAL JERK!  YOU WILL NOT CONTROL MY LIFE!" she screamed at him.

Wufei looked down at her calmly, and ignored the stares they were getting from everyone around them.  She started to back up and run but his hand lashed out and caught her wrist, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his wings around her, to prevent escape.  She tried to struggle, but found it impossible to escape.  "If I have to tie you to me, I will." He said in a very calm voice.

"You know I could just stamp on your wings and be gone." She threatened.

He didn't even flinch.  His face kept the smooth look of indifference.  "You know very well you cannot do that."

She looked very irritated, but sighed and relented.  "You're right I can't.  But explain this to me, egomaniac, why is it that I am not to leave your sight?"

"You could get in trouble."

"So?!  I have lived 17 years with out you there to watch me."  She turned her back on him, and stared at the intricate lace of his feathers.

"But you are mine now.  And you will do as I see fit."

"JERK!"

Wufei raised one of his eyebrows and shrugged.  

She turned around again to look up at him.  "What do you care if I get in trouble or not?  You're probably just afraid I might damage your precious name," she snarled.

Her barb didn't work as she wanted it to.  Instead of getting angry, like she thought, he just closed his eyes and replied quietly, "come along, we must meet with your parents."  The warm blanket of feathers left, as he pulled them back.  He turned and headed toward the Monteverde Pavilion.

Ayeka stood staring dumbly at his back and immediately felt horrible.  Naomi had been right, she was too harsh a judge.  _It's just that its natural with him… he asks for it…_ she tried to rationalize in her head.

_One word for you Angelica to be… protective._  Hilde's words echoed in her mind. Was that it?  Was he just worried?  Nah…but… still she was too harsh with him… again.

By the time she had come to a decision and looked up, he was a good fifty feet away from her.  She jogged to catch up to him.  She reached out and touched his arm, which he jerked away.  Aahhh… so he _was_ angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn…"  He refused to look at her, just stared strait ahead.

"No really, what I said was uncalled for, I'm sorry."  She tried again.

"…"

She humphed and scowled.  "Well _fine_ then.  If you want to be like that.  I was _trying_ to be nice, but I guess it was lost on deaf ears."  With that she ran ahead and into the Pavilion that stood in front of them.

Wufei stopped and cursed silently.  Damn it, why did that little shot have to hurt so much.  It's not like he _cared_.  He sighed with irritation, damn who was he fooling?  He _did_ care, he cared a lot.  If she just wasn't so aggravating!  She started everything!  All he wanted to do was keep her safe, but could she understand that? No.  She goes and defends the man that beat her, that tried to take her from him.  Wufei clenched his fist at the thought of the blond angel.  He then commanded himself to relax, four days.  The angel would get what was coming to him in four days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

AN:  Songs belong to Amanda Marshall.  This IS the conclusion yay… Quatre gets better in this chapter… oi…

Everyone looked up as Ayeka came storming into the Pavilion, a scowl on her face.  "Is something wrong Ayeka?" asked Rachel concerned.

Ayeka crossed her arms and her scowl deepened.  "No."

Gabriel raised his eyebrow.  He suspected this little fit had something to do with her husband.  He was proved right when the aforementioned angel walked into the tent and Ayeka grunted and turned her back.  Gabriel smiled a bit, she was so like her mother.   "Are you sure dear?" he asked in amusement. 

"I'm fine."  Her voice had taken a low monotone.

Wufei made his way over to beside her and motioned they sit.  She attempted to ignore him, but he pulled her down beside him.  She then tried to crawl away, but he held fast to her wrist.  He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do I _have_ to tie you?"

"Ooohh, look who decides to talk!" she countered glaring at him.

"What are you babbling about woman?"

She tried to stand but he pulled her down.  "Gah!  Stop that!  I want to sit somewhere else!  Somewhere that does not include _you_."

"Well that's too bad, you will sit beside me.  We have matters to discuss."

Ayeka rolled her eyes.  "And is there some reason why we can't discuss these matters with me sitting on the _other_ side of the room."

Wufei was starting to get angry, again.  Why couldn't she just do what she's told?!  "Woman, I am starting to lose my patience."

"Like you had any to begin with!"

Wufei's face started to turn an interesting shade of purple.  His eyes were growing darker and darker by the second, and his grip on her wrist was getting tighter.  "I do not want to lose my temper with you, but you are making that increasingly difficult."

While their little argument was going on, Heero, Duo and Trowa had arrived and were now watching the argument with little curiosity.  They shook their heads and started a conversation between the three of them.  Soon Gabriel and Rachel joined them.

His grip tightened some more as he stared at her, with dark eyes.  "And have you not already lost your temper?" she asked her eyes flickering towards her wrist.

"No I have not."

"Well I shall have to try harder won't I?"

Her wrist became painful and she squeaked.  His hand darted and caught her other wrist.  "Don't push me further, this is your last warning.  After this you _will_ be punished."  He warned, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Would you let go!  You're hurting me."  She struggled to get away from him.

The more she struggled the tighter the grip got, finally she could not take anymore and she stopped struggling.  "Bastard." She gritted out, through clenched teeth.

His hand connected with her cheek with a loud stinging slap that caused the whole tent to fall silent and look in their direction.

She raised a hand to her red and swollen cheek, she was stunned, he had _hit_ her.  She looked up at him with teary eyes.  He looked back down with a stern expression on his face.  "I warned you."

Ayeka was so stunned she could hardly form words.  "Yo-you… slapped me…" was all she could manage.

"Yes I did.  And you deserved it."

The shock was starting to wear off, and was being replaced by anger.  She jerked away from him.  "Don't touch me."

Wufei's eyes narrowed.  "You are my wife," he told her quietly but sternly.  "Your actions dishonour us both.  Stop acting like a petulant child."

"A petulant child?!  Look who's talking!  You _hit_ me!" she retorted turning away.

Wufei struggled with the need to comfort her, to say he was sorry for hitting her, but he _couldn't _let himself cave.  His pride was far too important, and she would learn nothing if he did."Have you quite finished this tantrum now?" he asked calmly.

She kept her back turned and her arms crossed, but she said nothing.

"Ayeka that will be quite enough." a strict voice commanded from above her.

Ayeka looked up to see the tall frame of her father standing over her, his face set in a deep frown.  She frowned back at him.  "What?"

"It is time to grow up, you will be Angelica in two days.  Samaria does not need an immature Angelica."  he said, his voice flat.

Her eyes widened and filled with horror.  Her father was siding with _him,_ she couldn't believe it.  "Do you even know what we are talking about?" she asked quietly, while she didn't particularly fear Wufei's wrath, she did fear her fathers.

"I heard enough.  Wufei is right you are acting like a petulant child.  Whether you like it or not he is your husband and you are his.  You must obey him, you know this.  I have taught you better than that."

Ayeka's eyes filled with tears and she blushed a bright red.  She said nothing, but jerked herself to her feet quickly.  Unfortunately it was too quickly, because her head spun with dizzyness and she fell over.

She readied herself for the impact of the ground on her already hurting body, but the impact never came.  Her head fell against a solid -yet soft- chest and firm arms encircled her waist.  The person who had caught her lowered her slowly to the ground.  Ayeka kept her eyes closed, her face was tinted pink from embarrassment.  She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her husband.

"Are you alright?" his voice quiet, but filled with worry.

She tried to stay mad at him for humiliating her in front of everyone, but the look in his eyes was too much.  They were so filled with concern, it shocked her.  Did he care _that_ much?  Maybe Hilde was right, maybe he did, but... then why had he hit her?  She closed her eyes again, it was all to confusing to her.

"Ayeka?" came a small almost plea-like call.

Ayeka frowned. Damn, why did he have to sound like that?  Like he _cared_.  She sighed and opened her eyes.  "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly and nodded.  "Yes I will be fine."

Wufei sighed then scowled.  Damn her for doing this to him!  Worrying him like that.  He looked down at her angrily.  She looked small and fragile in his arms.  Her face tinted pink and her eyes closed.  "Good.  Don't get up so fast when you're already hurt.  You could have fallen and hurt yourself worse," he reprimanded.

Her eyes shot open and she scowled.  "Whatever... May I please get up now?"  She tried to ask as nice as possible.

"You can stay put.  You won't hurt yourself as you are."

She sighed in annoyance.  "Here I was being polite, I am not a child, _husband_."

"As you have said before... but as I have said me before, do as I say."

She was about to protest but she caught her father's eye so she just grunted irritably and stayed where she was.  "Can we get on with this now?!" she muttered angrily.

Wufei shifted her so that she was sitting against his chest, tightening his arms securely around her waist.  Her head fitting snugly under his chin.  "There now... your not going to hurt yourself now are you?"

Ayeka growled.  "You know you are soo asking for it..."  Though she had to admit… it did sorta feel good to be locked in his embrace…gah! What was she thinking!

"That will be enough." intervened Gabriel once again.  What was Jovah thinking when he chose _children_ to be the next ruling couple?  He sighed.  Now back to the business at hand.  "The trial will be four days from now.  I trust that you two will be ready."  Gabriel asked looking down at the rather comical looking pair.

"Yes, we will be ready." Wufei answered for them both.

"Ayeka dear," smiled Rachel as she sat down across from them, Gabriel, Trowa, Heero and Duo following suit, "have you chosen what mass you are going to sing?"

Ayeka scowled crossly.  "No.  Does it really matter though?  I know what you all think anyway."

Heero arched one of his eyebrows, "and what might that be?"

"That it doesn't matter what mass I choose I will still make it sound bad."  _Why am I so upset over this?  Isn't this what I **wanted** them to believe?_

"We never said that Aya," said Trowa softly.

"You didn't have to." she replied, suddenly wrenching free of Wufei's grip, standing somewhat shakily and running from the tent on wobbly legs.

Rachel sighed.  "I shouldn't have asked."

Gabriel wrapped his arm around his wife in comfort.  "She's had a long day, she'll get over it."

Duo looked at Wufei who seemed preoccupied with something.  "What do you think Wufei?"

Wufei's head snapped up, he frowned.  "I think I had better go find her before she gets herself into trouble."  He climbed to his feet and started to head in the direction that Ayeka had run.

A hand on his arm stopped him.  He looked down at the current Angelica, she smiled gently.  "I know you care but, maybe its best to leave her be."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed and stood as well, the other four once again following her example.  "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she doesn't _want_ to be followed?"

Wufei's frown deepened, what was she talking about?  "I'm sorry I'm not quite following you."

"What she means Fei, is that maybe you should stop smothering Aya," said Duo looking thoughtfully at the taller angel.

His frown turned into a scowl.  "I am _not_ smothering her!  I am merely making sure she does not hurt or embarrass herself." he retorted indignantly.

Duo shrugged.  "Whatever... I'm sure _she _sees it as smothering.  But she is _your_ wife and you can and will do what you want, we're only trying to help."

Wufei sighed, the angry scowl falling to a tired grimace.  "If she comes back here tell her I am in the Monteverde Pavilion."

Rachel smiled again and took his arm.  "Let me escort you there, I doubt you got much sleep last night and you have been going all day.  Come along."  She led him out of the tent.

"Dear Jovah, he's so in love with her he doesn't know what to do with himself!" Duo exclaimed dramatically.

The other three laughed.  "I think nephew, you've hit the nail on the head with that one." 

Ayeka sighed, the last four days had been extremely tiring.  Organizing the Gloria was no small task.  She sighed again, how was she going to do this for the next twenty years?  How did her mother do this for the _last_ twenty years?!  She groaned and rolled out of bed, it was then she noticed her husband was gone.  Things between them had not really gotten any better.  He backed off almost completely, which surprised her, but she sort of missed the constant company not to mention the small glimpse that he cared.  When she did see him, he gave her short gruff answers or didn't talk to her at all.  _It surprises me that he even bothers to come back to this tent._  Ayeka grumbled, today was not going to help their relationship any.  She was sure that her and Wufei would have a difference of opinion on the punishment of the angel Quatre.  Why did she even have to open her big mouth and get involved?  _Why couldn't you just leave it to the men and their over inflated egos?… Because… That would be cruel.  'But what he did to you was cruel'  Damn, your right, but everyone deserves a second chance right?  'Ha, only the weak think that'  Hey! Are you-_

"Aya?"

Ayeka looked up startled.  Heero stood there giving her a weird look.  "Did I interrupt something?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "as a matter a fact you did.  I was having an argument with myself."

"Quatre?"

"Yeh."

Heero shrugged.  "What was done cannot be undone, get dressed or you're going to be late."  He turned and strode out of the tent.

She made a face and walked over to the chest where her clothes were stored.  She sifted through them, "Nope, too warm…too cold… too _ugly_?!  Who the hell packed this thing?!"  She held up an olive green high-necked dress that had long sleeves and was made out of a carpet type material.  _Note to self:  throw that disgusting thing out._  She thought tossing the ugly dress aside.  She dug deeper into the chest and found a pair of black slacks, and a sleeveless white top.  She quickly put the garments on and brushed her hair, trying to flatten it.  "Damn!  Jovah be cursed!"

"Are you done yet?  What are you cursing at?"  Heero interrupted poking his head inside the tent.

"My hair."

He glanced at her hair, seemed fine to him, sure it was sticking up at the back a bit, but didn't his hair do that?  "It looks fine, lets go."

"Grrr… Men!  It does not!  It's sticking up!"  She furiously stroked the brush over the offending hair.

"So?" 

"Arg!"  Ayeka was seriously tempted to throw the brush at the protruding head, but decided against it.  "Don't you have something else to do besides watch me brush my hair?!" she exclaimed, shaking the brush at him.

Heero stepped full into the tent.  "No.  My job is to escort you to the trial.  Now lets go you are late."  He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tent.

"But my hair!"

"Should have woken up earlier."  His tone was flat as he dragged her out of the Monteverde pavilion.

He dragged her along, her kicking and struggling the whole way.  "HEERO!!… I SAID I WASN'T READY TO GO YET!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly his grip on her arm ceased and she was flung to the ground from her own momentum. "Ouch! Freaken, what'd you do that for?!"  Ayeka started to glare in the direction of where Heero had let her arm go, but froze when she saw where she was.

She was in the middle of the aisle of the pavilion that had been set up for the trial, and everyone's eyes were on her.  She blushed a bright red.

"Oh boy… leave it to Heero to make anyone's entrance big…" commented Duo, rolling his eyes.

Hilde covered her mouth to smother a giggle.

Ayeka took a moment to compose herself, then slowly brought herself to her feet.  She swayed slightly but stood her ground.  "The Lady Ayeka of Monteverde."  Heero announced, then took his seat.  

She took a deep breath, lifted her chin and proceeded to walk to the front where a tall angel was seated.  She slipped into the seat beside him, the whole time managing to avoid looking at anyone.   "*Ahem* excuse my tardiness."  She coughed into her hand.

She glanced beside her and up at Wufei's face.  His eyebrow was raised and he was watching her.  She averted her eyes to the table in front of her, the blush on her face growing brighter and hotter.

To her surprise he said nothing, but turned to face the front.  "Very well, now that the Lady has arrived let us proceed with the trial.  Defendant please stand."

Ayeka looked up, she hadn't even realized that Quatre was in the pavilion.  He was there standing, his chin touching his chest, his brother Trowa was standing beside him looking completely unfazed. 

"Angel Quatre of the Eyrie, you are charged with the assault and battery of the Angelica-to-be, Lady Ayeka of Monteverde.  How do you plea?"  Wufei's voice was cold and completely void of emotion.

A soft voice, barely above a whisper replied, "guilty."

Wufei nodded.  "Would anyone like to speak for him?"

"I would."  Ayeka stood, lifting her head to face the blond angel.

He was dressed as all the other angels that were present were dressed, slacks and a semi-formal shirt.  His aqua eyes had purple blotches under them and looked sunken in, they contained fear.  Wufei turned his head slightly and glanced at his wife, he frowned then nodded.  "Very well then, proceed."  His voice, however hard he tried to hide it, contained anger.

Ayeka sighed.  "Quatre.  I will not say that what you did was right, or anywhere near acceptable.  I know everyone thinks less of you now.  I, myself expected more of you.  You let your pain get the best of you, and I'm sorry to say that I felt the repercussions of that.  I want you and everyone else here to know," she looked squarely at the blond angel and smiled a sad smile, "I forgive you, I'm sorry that our future didn't turn out how we expected it to."  She bowed her head and took her seat.

Wufei stood abruptly, his face was dark, his eyes cloudy with anger and hatred.  "Quatre, son of Obadiah and Angel of the Eyrie.  You are hereby found guilty of the assault and battery of the Angelica-to-be, Lady Ayeka of Monteverde.  You will be sentenced to six months as a farm hand on a farm in Bethel and six months as a kitchen hand and servant to the Eyrie hold.  You are hereby stripped of title and rank, for this year.  You will give up your bracelets and will work for your food and money during this time.  Sentence to start at the end of the Gloria, until that time you will be restricted to a tent.  Dismissed."  

Ayeka was horrified, wasn't he going a bit overboard?  A _year_ disgraced, as a servant?!  She jerked to her feet, almost falling over in dizziness.  "Wufei!  Don't you think that is a bit-"

"NO!  IT IS MY DECREED AND IT SHALL BE DONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  He screamed at her, causing her to cringe in fear.

"Y-yes…but-"

"_Dismissed!_"

Ayeka backed up from him.  For the first time in the time she had known him, she actually feared him and what he might do.  Something wasn't right here, why was he so mad?  "Wufei, I-"

His fists clenched at his side, his teeth were clenched and he was shaking with fury.  "_I don't want to hear it.  Get back to the pavilion, I don't want to see you out of that tent until I say so, do I make my self clear woman?!_"  He hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

She jerked her head in a nod and tried to nudge by him to get out of there as fast as she could, but he grabbed her arm.  "I mean it Ayeka.  Don't move from that tent."

Once again her head jerked up and down in silent obedience, he then let her arm go and watched her practically run from the pavilion.

"That was pretty harsh."  A low voice commented softly.

Wufei turned to face the Archangel. "It was my decision to make."

Gabriel nodded.  "That it was.  You did not give her any say in it though."

"She said enough."  Wufei gritted out, clutching the edge of the table until his knuckles were white with the tension.

The tall Archangel tilted his head to the side and studied the other angel.  His face was flushed, his knuckles where white, his teeth were clenched, his eyes narrowed.  The older man smiled softly,  "what is this really about Wufei?  It's not about the trial or what he did is it?"

Wufei turned away and slumped back into his chair.  "It is about what he did.  He _hurt_ her."

"Yes he did, but it's not about that.  It much bigger, or you wouldn't be this mad.  None of the rages I have seen Aya send you into have been this bad, but only Aya could make you this angry."

He whirled on the older angel.  "_He_ –that disgrace for an angel- got what he deserved.  If I could I would have sent him away to that mythical land Ysral."  His breathing was becoming ragged.

Gabriel nodded slightly then pulled one of the chairs from the audience section over and sat on it, facing Wufei.  "Are you really angry?  Or are you hurt.  I heard what she said as well as you did.  Something about what she said hurt you, and you masked your hurt with anger.  Am I correct?"

Wufei stared.  How had he read him so clearly?  Was he _that_ transparent?  "How-"

Gabriel held up a hand and smiled.  "You forget I am a number of years older than you.  And you are just as I was when I was young.  Rachel used to pull the same things as Aya does, granted Aya is a little more immature than Rachel was when she became Angelica, but then Rachel was twenty five, not seventeen."

The dark eyed angel's head hung.  "She would rather be with him."  He almost choked.

"That's not true and you know it."

"Oh?!"  Wufei glared as he swung his head up and looked his father-in-law in the eye.  "Is that not what she said ten minutes ago?!"

The Eyrie angel sighed.  "No, she said she was sorry things didn't turn out how they expected them too.  That doesn't mean she would go back and change it.  Think about it, if she really wanted to go back to him would she have not just gone with him that night?"

Wufei sputtered, at a loss for words.  Was this man right?  But she said-  

"You love her."

Once again Wufei was shocked.  He blinked several times.  "How can I love her?  I barely know her!  Besides, she is most annoying, she doesn't listen to a word I say…"

Gabriel smirked.  "And that's why you love her.  She doesn't bow to your every whim.  You would be bored with a woman like that.  And time… it's not an issue.  Jovah chose you for each other, he knew what he was doing, trust in that."  With that Gabriel stood and strode out of the pavilion, leaving a very confused Wufei behind.   

Two days.  She hadn't seen him in two days.  He had not even come back to the tent to sleep at night.  Ayeka scowled as she sat on a plush chair and twirled a hair stick she had found in one of the jewellery boxes in the tent.  What was his problem anyway?  She hadn't done anything to him, and yet here she was stuck inside a tent for two days.  The Gloria was to commence in about two hours.  She growled and hurled the hair stick across the room.  Damn, it was early too, only about five or so.  She yawned, sleep had eluded her for the last forty-eight hours, waiting for _him_ to show up.  But he never did.  "What a waste of time."  She muttered rubbing her eyes, it was just about time to get ready.  Bah, how did she land this gig anyway?  The scowl on her face fell and was replaced with a look of hurt.  She had listen to him this time!  Didn't argue, yell, scream or kick, and he hadn't even bothered to show up.  Just showed how much he actually cared.  Where was he anyway?!  She had barely seen anyone in the past two days.  Her mother came by once, and so did Duo and Hilde but that was it.  For the most part she sat alone and infinitely bored.  Ayeka crossed the room and retrieved the tossed stick, at leased it provided _some_ entertainment.  They wouldn't even bring her an instrument to play!  Said they had to get permission from the _Angelo_ first, only none came back, she assumed that he said no.  _Stupid fool, why'd ya have to go and fall in love?_  Ayeka blinked at the thought.  Love?  Who said anything about love?  She sighed and stopped twirling the stick.  Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.  _Maybe that's why it hurt so bad when he didn't come, maybe that's why you miss his constant shadow._  She irritably pushed the tears out of her eyes and once again flung the stick across the room.

"You should watch where you throw things."  A quiet voice said.

Ayeka's eyes shifted upwards to the figure that stood holding the stick in one hand and the tent flap in the other.  She looked away.  "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

The young man came in and pulled a chair up across from her.  "You seem upset."

She sniffled a bit.  "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Well.  You sit in a tent for two days by yourself and see how happy you are." She snapped scowling at the quiet angel.

His green eyes flicked over her in silent study, taking into consideration the red-rimmed eyes, the dark bags and the pale colouring.

"Have you slept?"

She shook her head.  "An hour here, an hour there."

He nodded.  He knew that she had not seen Wufei since the trial.  He had talked to Duo.  "Why are you still here?"

Ayeka turned her head and stared at him.  "You know, that's a damn good question."

"Don't curse."

She rolled her eyes, what was with men and telling her what to do.  She had a sudden case of déjà vu.  "Whatever."

Trowa looked her over once more, was she ready for this responsibility?  She must be or Jovah wouldn't have chosen her.  "There is someone who wants to see you."

This caught her attention.  She allowed herself to become curious.  "Who?"

He stood and made his way over to the entrance of the tent, he pushed the flap aside and called out to someone then disappeared fully.  Soon a blond stepped into the tent.  She looked startled.  "Quatre?"

"Hello Ayeka, I hope you don't mind me stopping by."  He smiled at her.

She stood abruptly and motioned to the chair that sat across from her.  "No, no, please sit down."

He nodded his head and took the seat.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Ayeka sat with her eyes averted to the ground, while Quatre studied her.  "Ayeka –Aya, I came here to say… to say I'm sorry."

Ayeka kept her eyes averted from him.  What was she suppose to say?  She already said she forgave him.  Instead of saying anything, she nodded.

"You-you do believe me right?  I mean I truly am sorry."  His voice was tainted with panic.

"I already said I forgave you Quatre."

Quatre breathed an audible sigh of relief.  "I hate him you know."

Her eyes closed, she didn't need this.  "However…he did grant me temporary probation for the Gloria."

"What?"  She blinked at him.

Quatre looked back at her with confusion.  "You didn't know?  He said he could not change the sentence, but that I could have freedom until the Gloria ends."

"……"

He frowned, his confusion growing.  "Are you saying that you didn't know?  He said it was what you wanted." 

"He did?  When did you see him?"  She demanded frowning.

"Like a half hour after the trial, I don't understand you didn't know?"

"No."

Quatre's face scrunched into a confused frown.  "I don't understand.  He hates me, and I hate him, why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on here?" a deep voice demanded sharply.

Quatre whirled around, standing hastily.  "Um… I was just apologizing."

The figure's eyes narrowed.  "I give you freedom and I find you here."  He started to advance.

"I did nothing wrong."  Quatre replied defiantly.

The tall Angel's eyes landed on the small woman still sitting in the chair.  "And you?"

Her eyes slowly met his, he almost let his surprise at her appearance show.  "He came here, what was I to do?  I cannot leave this tent, remember?"  Her voice was soft, yet incredibly flat.

He turned his gaze back to the blond angel.  "Get out.  I don't want to see you anywhere near her.  If I do I will have you locked up for the remainder of the Gloria.  Now leave."

The blond angel momentarily narrowed his eyes, then bowed to Ayeka and left with a swish of the tent flap.  The dark angel sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down.  "He didn't hurt you?"

"No."

His eyes wandered over to her.  She sat unmoving, staring at the wall of the tent.  She looked tired, like she hadn't had a good night sleep in days.  She also looked as if she had been crying.  "You should stop staring, its rude you know."  She said, not moving her head.

"Hn… I'll stare if I want to stare."  He was slightly embarrassed that she had caught him, how had she done that anyway?

"I'm sure you will."

He stood and pulled his shirt off, throwing it into a pile of already dirty clothes.  "You should start to get ready.  I am going to bathe.  Your mother and that Edori woman will be along shortly to help you."  

The broad shouldered angel went to stride out of the tent, but stopped when her flat voice asked, "where were you?"

He turned.  "What do you mean?"

She lifted her head to look at him, her face was blank.  "Two days."

"I was busy with Gloria responsibilities."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On a spare cot in another tent."

"Why?"

He sighed.  "What does it matter?"

That was it.  Her temper broke.  Ayeka jumped to her feet, then immediately fell over, landing on her side.  He was at her side in an instant.  "Why do jump to your feet knowing that you will fall over again?" he asked pulling her into a sitting position.

She jerked away from him and slowly stood.  She glared down at him, he was still kneeling on the floor.  "What does it matter?!"  She screeched.  "How can you say that?! I was stuck in here for two _days_, waiting for YOU!" 

Wufei was silent.  He stayed still, not leaving his position on the floor.  Tears once again found their way to her eyes.  She started pacing.  "You know what?!"  She stopped and faced him.  "It doesn't matter!  Curse Jovah and curse _you_."  She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.  He still said nothing, just watched her silently.  "How _could_ you?!"  She screamed, then launched herself at him.  "HOW COULD YOU?!"

He caught her flying fists as the tried to pound his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest.  She struggled and thrashed a bit but then collapsed onto his chest, sobbing into his neck.  He gently rocked her back and forth.  "How…. could… you… just… leave… me…" She sobbed harder.

His eyes drifted close as he clutched her shaking body to his chest, wrapping his wings around her. "Shh…"

"I… was… alone… so… alone…"

Wufei could feel her hot tears travel down his neck.  

"What did I do wrong?"

The question caught him off guard.  "Wrong?" he whispered.

"Was it because I was late?"  She lifted her head off his neck and looked into his eyes, tears spilling down her pale cheeks.  "Was that why you didn't come back?"

His eyebrows furrowed together.  "I don't understand."  He didn't understand why she was so upset.

Her face crumbled, her head bowed.  "Why…" her whisper was almost silent.

"Ayeka, come on we need to get you ready."  A woman's voice interrupted them.

Wufei looked up.  The Angelica and the Edori were standing above them, sad looks on both their faces.  Ayeka sniffled and looked up also.  "Mama?"

"Come on dear."  Rachel opened her arms.

Wufei unwrapped his wings and let her go, she scurried toward her mother, Rachel led her out of the tent.  The Edori woman Naomi smiled, "men." She muttered then followed the other two out of the tent.

He sighed, what should he do?  He himself didn't know why he stayed away.  He didn't want to smother her, but staying away from her for two days was probably a bit much.  But why had she lost it like that?  Anger he could handle, but not tears… never tears, not from her.  He didn't want to see her hurt, isn't that why he hated the blond angel so much?  And here he was hurting her worse, he now hated himself worse than any blond angel.

"Calm down dear, or you will have red eyes when you stand in front of all those people.  Then the whole world will know you were crying."  Rachel said gently, unzipping the back of her daughters dress.

"*sniffle*  I don't care.  Let the whole world know."

Naomi smiled.  As soon as Rachel had gotten the dress off Ayeka, she dumped a pail of water over the girl's head.  "Ahh, Raheli is right."

Ayeka yelped when the water was dumped over her head.  "That's cold!"

Naomi snorted.  "Your too pampered girl."

"Couldn't you have at leased warmed it up a bit?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Quit your whining and put the shampoo into that hair of yours."

Ayeka grumbled but did as she was told.  When the shampoo was in another bucket was dumped over her head.  "I think you delight in tormenting me!"

The two other women laughed and dumped another bucket over her head.  "ahhh!"

"There now.  Stopped that crying.  Would you care to tell us what you were wailing about now?" asked Rachel rubbing the girls hair with a towel.

"Mmf!  No, I would not."

"Silly girl, you're only hurting yourself denying it."  Naomi chastised firmly.

"Denying what?" the young woman frowned at the dark skinned woman.

Naomi shook her head and smiled.  "That you love him, you have for awhile."

Ayeka started to protest.  _It's true you know, no sense in denying it from yourself and others anymore._  She groaned.  "He's soooo arrogant!  And pushy…"

The two women looked at each other and simultaneously rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.  "And he doesn't care."

This caught their attention.  "Doesn't he?" Rachel prodded softly.

"No!  Why else would he just leave me for two days by myself locked in a tent?!  He slept on a spare cot!"

Rachel watched her daughter intently.  "I can't make excuses for Wufei but-"

"Of course you can't!  He _is_ an excuse."  Ayeka interrupted glaring at the tent wall.

"Would you let me finish?  As I was saying, I can't make excuses for him but I'm sure he left you alone with good reason, even if he doesn't know it himself."

"But… it hurts mama…"

Rachel embraced her daughter.  "I know, but… it will work out, Jovah will make sure."

Naomi laughed.  "Something ya gotta understand young one.  Men, they're not so bright.  That's why I had girls."  She teased.

"That man.  I swear…" Ayeka scowled.

"Now now love, he is what he is, hard headed and arrogant, just like a certain father of yours.  Accept him for what he is.  Have you chosen what you are going to wear?"  Rachel advised lightly.

"Yeah, hang on."  She wandered over to a large chest and opened the lid.  She pulled out a highly ornamental gown.  It was all white, collared, but sleeveless.  The skirt was full and brushed the ground, golden dragons danced all over it.  The dress sparkled when the light hit it.  A path of emeralds adorned the waistline where the skirt flared out in a V-shape.  She pulled out a pair of matching wristbands of the same white material.  They too had a loop of emeralds sewed in a pattern of dragons. 

"Aya… That dress… it's beautiful…" Rachel gasped in surprise.

Ayeka smile and looked down at the dress she held.  "Isn't it?  I love it, Ariel helped me make it.  Its what I spent a great deal of my time on when since I moved to Monteverde."

"Dragons… His family's symbol."  Naomi commented quietly.

She turned away.  "Yes…yes they are."

Naomi grinned.  "A suitable symbol for the both of you.  Come now, let's get you into that, time is running out and we still have to paint your face with those cosmetics."

When they were done the two older women sat back and admired their handy work.  Ayeka really did look beautiful.  The dress hugged her curves, the wristlets graced her wrists and matched the dress perfectly.  They applied the make up lightly, a bit of rouge on the lips, a trace of light blue eye shadow on the eyes, kohl outlining them.  Small gold and emerald earrings were present in her ears.  Her head was graced with white lilies sewn together with gold thread.  "There now, you put the past Angelicas to shame."  Naomi said with a wink at Rachel.

Rachel laughed.  "It's about time to go.  Are you ready?"

Ayeka exhaled loudly.  "Woo…I suddenly don't feel so good…"

"Ayeka," Rachel said seriously, tipping the girl's face up to look at her, "No matter what you sound like Jovah will listen, it is you he chose."

She smiled faintly.  "It's not what I sound like that worries me.  Let's go."  She turned and walked out of the tent.  Rachel and Naomi followed closely.

Wufei coughed nervously.  What foolishness.  Why was he nervous?  It's not like he hadn't sang in front of people before.  Maybe that this time he was following a girl that was said to be totally flat.  He had never heard her himself, she refused to sign in front of him.  "Dear Jovah…"

"Haha, getting nervous buddy?" questioned a joyful voice as a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

He brushed the hand off his shoulder.  "I do not get nervous."  He replied stiffly.

The braided angel quirked an eyebrow.  "Is that so?  We-ll _excuse_ me!  I'm still gonna wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"Jovah knows you're gonna need it!"

Wufei growled.  "Don't you have someone else to pester?"

Duo laughed and dogged a person who was pushing their way through the immense crowd.  "Nope!  Just you and me pal!"

"Dear Jovah…"

"Leave him alone Duo."  Heero's stern voice commanded, he was followed by Relena and Hilde.

"Aww…" Duo pouted at his brother and looped an arm around Hilde, "you're no fun!"

"Hn."

Relena smiled and hooked her arm with Heero's.  "Good luck Wufei."

"Does she have _that_ bad of a voice?!" Wufei demanded.

They all laughed.  "Told ya you were nervous."  Duo teased.

"Well does she??"

"Well…" Duo looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, "its hard to say… no one has heard her sing since she was younger, besides Quatre that is."

"The blond one has heard her sing recently?"

Duo nodded.  "Yeah, he was the only one she would allow to hear her."

A Dark scowl crossed Wufei's face, even talking about the blond one made him angry.  "She's late."

"Well you know women!  Take forever to do anything!"  Duo jeered.

"Is that so?"  Hilde and Relena glared at him, he laughed sheepishly.

Just as the two were about to advance on his, all five heard the hush of the crowd, then the quiet murmurs.  They turned to face the direction of the murmurs.  They were standing at the head of the large mass, where the Gloria would be lead by the Archangel and his Angelica.  The crowd was starting to part to let someone pass.  All five gasped as the woman came into view.  She was stunning.  Her white dress sparkled brightly as the sunlight poured onto it.  The gold dragons on the skirt moved as she did.  "Dear Jovah…" someone whispered, they were all at a loss for words.

Wufei stared.  She looked amazing.  He had never seen her look this way, even at their wedding her appearance could not match what she looked like now.  His jaw hung open and he blinked owlishly.

As she approached Ayeka giggled.  Wufei looked so comical, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and blinking.  He looked quite fine himself.  His formal slacks –black, white chemise and black, gold and emerald vest hung nicely on his frame.  His large wings were flung behind him lifted just enough not to be dragging along the ground.  "Hello, sorry it looks like I am late once again."  She said quietly.

Wufei kept staring at her, it was starting to make her uncomfortable.  Heero was the first to recover.  "You look very nice Aya."  His voice was so flat she had to laugh.

"Hehe… Thank you Heero."

"My Lord!  Ayeka!  You look damn fine!" exclaimed Duo grinning like an idiot.

 She laughed once again and thanked him as well as Relena and Hilde for their compliments.  "I love the dress!" smiled Hilde enthusiastically.

"So do I, Me and Ariel made it.  We worked on it all the time since I moved to Monteverde.  The dragons are Wufei's family symbol."

Both girls nodded and admired the dress more.  "You two should start soon, the sun is moving higher."  Heero advised then pulled Relena and the other two away with him.

Ayeka faced Wufei, who was still staring.  "Wufei?"

He blinked and shook his head.  She was getting to him again, a wave of guilt washed over him, he couldn't forget how he made her sob.

"Ayeka… I-"

She stopped him.  "It's alright.  If I can forgive a man for beating me I can forgive my husband for neglect.  We should start now you know."

He moved his head up and down.  "You're right."  He faced the mass and coughed.  

The mass who had been watching them anyway became instantly silent.  They were organized in a certain fashion.  Important angels, then lesser angels, then mortals with the Archangel and Angelica at the front, the Angelica leading them all.  The silence signalled them it was time to start.  Ayeka lifted her chin and exhaled.  "Breath…" she whispered to herself.  She opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Somewhere there's a river, looking for a stream Somewhere there's a dreamer, looking for a dream 

_Somewhere there's a drifter, trying to find its way_

_Somewhere you are waiting, to hear somebody say,"_

The mass was silent.  Everyone looked at her in complete astonishment.  Wufei was staring at her again, the same open-mouthed expression he had when she first appeared, only more surprised looking.  Her voice was better than anything he had ever heard.  Why would she hide such a voice?!  He was angry momentarily.  It would do no good to get angry now.  It was then he realized he missed his que, he joined her hastily in the middle of the refrain.

_"I believe in you,_

_And I can't even count the ways that_

_I believe in you,_

And all I want to do is help others believe in you," 

The silence was deafening .  Everyone stared at Ayeka in pure amazement.  Finally she had to nudge Wufei with her elbow, to que his solo.

"Somewhere some ones reaching, trying to grab that ring 

_Somewhere there's a silent voice, learning how to sing_

_Some of us can't move ahead, we're paralysed with fear_

_And we know that you are waiting, to hear somebody say,"_

His voice was a fine one as well, Ayeka reflected.  Deep and commanding, in her opinion it was just as good as her own.  The mass then started to sing as a whole.

_"I believe in you,_

_And I can't even count the ways that_

_I believe in you,_

_And all I want to do is help others believe in you,"_

The finally was duet, Archangel and Angelica.  They sang brilliantly.  Their voices chased each other up and down the cords and melded in all the right places.

_"You will hold me up,_

_You will help me stand, you will comfort me when I need a friend_

_You will be the voice that's calling."_

As their voices came to a rest, the only sound heard was the breathing of the new ruling couple.  Ayeka's chest heaved, she then realized her hand was clutching his.  The crowd then burst into a loud fit of cheers.  She smiled and blushed.  "You hid that voice.  Why?"

His tone was slightly angry, she turned to face him.  "Because.  Where I grew up your voice counted for who you were.  I wanted to break that barrier, and I did."

He faced her as well, his anger growing.  "You knew… all along… you strung me along, had the whole world believing they had an Angelica that couldn't sing, that we all would have to listen to a tone deaf woman for the next twenty years."

She smirked.  "You should have trusted Jovah."

Wufei's narrowed.  "But you let _him_ know."

Ayeka rolled her eyes.  Will he ever let _him_ go?  "I let him know because I loved him.  I could trust him."

Her words stung him deeply.  He clenched his eyes shut, she still loved him.  "I didn't let you know because I knew it would annoy you, but I love you none the less."

His eyes snapped open.  "What?!" 

"You're arrogant, pushy, hard headed and stubborn as all hell, but… that's what I love, with out those features you wouldn't be my Wufei."  She smiled, taking a step towards him so her body brushed his, her finger poking his chest.

He flushed, his tanned skin not hiding it.  She wanted to play that game eh?  "Is that so?" he said mockingly, brushing his hand over her arm.  His heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"Yes it is.  I even forgive you for being an ass and locking me in a tent for two days."

"Oh really?  You should learn to watch your mouth in my presence woman."  His other hand brushing her other arm.

She shivered.  "And if I don't?" she replied pushing him.

"Then I shall have to watch your mouth for you."  His eyes dancing over her lips.

Ayeka frowned.  "What the-"

She was interrupted when his mouth landed on top of hers in a gentle kiss.  Her eyes widened as he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.  When they parted Ayeka's face was beet red.  Wufei's hand grazed over her cheek tenderly, then he leaned down and kissed her again.  He smirked as they parted once more.  "At leased now I know how to shut you up."

Her face turned an even brighter shade of red and her temper flared.  She turned and stomped away.

"Oh and woman?"

His voice caused her to pause.  "What?!" she snapped.

"I love you too."


End file.
